<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>反骨 by wsmd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836353">反骨</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd'>wsmd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TF家族, 念念 | Obsessed With Heart (TV), 第二人生 | Second Life (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:14:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>敖三×唐新，部分提及米乐×唐新<br/>三观不正，狗血天雷</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ao San/Tang Xin, Ao Ziyi/He Junlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p>敖三把人抵在门上亲吻时，小孩似乎是想躲，但有意克制了以后又格外顺从。</p><p>即使他的身体非常僵硬。</p><p>敖三喜欢温顺听话的情人，可这个小孩并不是他的情人，或许可以称为床伴，总之他的作用是用自己的身体来偿还父亲的债务。</p><p>其实敖三不太爱跟这种小孩做爱，他觉得麻烦，虽然他喜欢干净，可是眼下这个小孩怕是第一次，还是个刚成年的高中生，很多东西要交，很多体位不能用。</p><p>“去床上？”敖三吻着小孩白嫩的脖颈，问。</p><p>名叫唐新的小孩愣了一下，像是没料到敖三会征询他的意见。他没说话，只是轻轻点了点头。</p><p>不知道是怕还是本来就不爱说话，敖三发现从唐新被带到自己面前开始他就没说过几句话，虽然乖，但是真的挺闷的。</p><p>这些也并不重要，敖三需要的只是一个能满足他欲望的人，男人女人无所谓，什么职业也无所谓，乖巧懂事、不越界、懂分寸，尝起来味道可以就行。</p><p>他很少因为“爱”和别人做爱，几乎都是因为“性”而发生关系。他懒得再去经营一段长久而稳固的关系，如果不是人的天性使然，他也不会定期解决生理需求，因为实在麻烦。</p><p>小孩被他放在柔软的大床上，黑色的丝绸衬衫衬得唐新的皮肤很白，小孩看他的时候样子楚楚可怜极了，大眼睛里装满了无辜和恐惧，敖三忽然生出一种莫名的罪恶感。</p><p>但是敖三被唐新这么一看，下面简直硬得受不了。敖三在心里骂自己不是人，手上的动作却没停，熟练地解开身下人的衬衫扣子，带着薄茧的大手抚上小孩嫩滑的肌肤，唐新瑟缩了一下，手指紧紧扣着灰色的床单。</p><p>敖三像开垦一座芬芳馥郁却无人发觉的花园，一点一点开发着唐新的身体。小孩娇嫩懵懂又青涩纯净，他只能拿出对弟弟才有的足够耐心去教唐新，近乎诱哄地在唐新耳边说“摸摸它”。</p><p>唐新的手冰冰凉凉，碰到敖三火热硬挺的性器被吓到手指僵硬，但还是继续动作着，他长长的睫毛微微颤抖，手几乎要握不住敖三硕大的性器。</p><p>怎么看怎么像是敖三在欺负他。敖三索性放弃了让他帮自己，从床头柜里翻找出很久没用过的润滑剂，细长的手指就着凉腻的润滑剂送进了小孩身后还很紧致的隐秘处。</p><p>后穴被异物入侵的感觉很难受，唐新呜咽了一声，敖三凑过来吻他，细密缠绵的吻安抚着不安慌乱的情绪。</p><p>敖三能感觉到在他的引导下小孩正在慢慢放松，虽然小孩的手依旧死死地抓着床单，指节用力到泛白。——大概唐新也知道反抗是徒劳的，何况他没立场和权利反抗。</p><p>很卑微，很悲哀，也很讽刺。</p><p>敖三进入时很缓慢，初经人事的甬道紧致，敖三粗大的阴茎艰难地没入，唐新咬着下唇，还是忍不住溢出断断续续的呻吟。</p><p>敖三忍得也很辛苦，小孩的内壁紧紧绞着他，眼眶红红的，仿佛下一秒就会落下雨来。</p><p>十足的诱人模样。敖三恶趣味上头，用力一顶，小孩惊呼一声，收缩得更紧，敖三开始挺动腰身。</p><p>唐新终于哭出来，敖三温柔地去吻他的眼睛，把泪水都用滚烫的唇抹掉。</p><p>“疼？”敖三问，语气绝对是前所未有的轻柔，像是怀里抱着珍贵却易碎的宝物，“疼就跟我说。”</p><p>唐新点头，又摇头，过了一会哭得更厉害，泪水汹涌而下，一点也不像是被操弄哭了的样子，反倒像是受了什么天大的委屈。敖三最不擅长的就是应付哭得很凶的小孩，一时竟有些手足无措。</p><p>他从唐新的身体里退出来，头疼地开始哄：“你别哭啊……疼就不做了。”</p><p>但是他胯下的巨物还在昂扬，敖三笑自己是越来越心软了，就像唐一安提出用宝贝儿子的身体抵消那笔巨额债务的时候，敖三只犹豫了一秒就轻易答应，即使这是一次显而易见的亏本买卖。</p><p>算了，敖三想，就当是做慈善了。</p><p>慈善家敖三先生正要去浴室里自行解决，冷不丁袖子被一股力量牵扯住，唐新跪坐在大床上，像是下定了很大的决心小声说了句什么。敖三没听清，凑近了去听，一滴眼泪啪嗒掉在他的手背上。</p><p>小孩眨了眨眼睛，轻声说：“求你，上我。”</p><p>敖三几乎是瞬间就明白他的意图。</p><p>他怕交易没有最终完成，敖三会抵赖，最后还是要找他父亲的麻烦。</p><p>成人世界太过残忍，不是什么人情都能欠。何况商人的本质就是吸血鬼，利益在他们眼里比什么都重要。唐新的父亲唐一安转行经商后，手段狠绝心肠强硬，所以甚至能牺牲亲生儿子。敖三也是商人。</p><p>然而敖三本来真的打算就这么算了，这场性爱就到此为止，债务也一笔勾销。他应该告诉小孩的，此刻的小孩像极了一只受惊的兔子。</p><p>可惜敖三并不是什么正人君子。方才短暂的放弃想法和行为让他自己都觉得不可思议，肉都送到嘴边了，哪有不吃的道理。</p><p>慈善家爱谁当谁当，反正他不想当了。</p><p>他又把唐新压在身下，低头去亲吻小孩：“这次不许哭了。”</p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p>等收拾好一切已经很晚了，敖三抱着唐新从浴室里出来，小孩安静地躺在他怀中，睡颜毫无防备。</p><p>在浴室清理的时候又做了一次，小孩被他放在洗漱台上，对着巨大的镜子张开笔直细瘦的双腿。</p><p>敖三从后面进入，唐新跪趴在冰凉的洗漱台上，后面却在容纳着敖三滚烫的性器。</p><p>巨大的羞耻感让唐新伸出手臂挡住眼睛，却被敖三锁住双手单手反扣在身后，敖三的另一只手绕到前面抚慰他的性器，揉捏的力道恰到好处，小孩在他身下小心翼翼地喘息。</p><p>双重刺激下唐新颤颤巍巍很快就射了，敖三把他从洗漱台上抱起来，随手打开花洒，温热的水淌下来，打湿了两人的头发，敖三的额头抵着唐新的，看起来有种纯情的暧昧。</p><p>敖三把小孩压在墙上，这个姿势方便他阴茎整根进入，仿佛能把小孩贯穿。</p><p>唐新攀着他的肩膀寻找支撑点，敖三的体力好得惊人，他被顶上去一些，坠落时又被插入得更深。</p><p>唐新啜泣着求饶，生理性的泪水混杂在花洒流下来的水里，弥漫的水汽中他浑身泛着情欲的红，敖三一边吻他一边说着“乖”，撞击的速度却一下比一下快。</p><p>刚刚才做过一次，唐新的身体异常敏感脆弱，敖三的情欲却还未发泄完。年轻稚嫩的身体令他着迷，他生出了些许奇怪的施虐欲，他去舔舐唐新的喉结，轻轻一咬，身下的动作也停下来，等到唐新逐渐放松，又猛地顶弄到最深处。</p><p>小孩哪里受得了这样的折腾，支离破碎的呻吟和泣不成声的求饶在浴室里被无限放大，可这次敖三不会再放过他，扶着他的腰就猛烈地操干起来。</p><p>后来唐新昏睡了过去，敖三再次给他细心清理。</p><p>从前他不会做这些事，基本上每次做爱他都会戴套，偶尔忘记或者图个爽快，都是床伴吃药或者自己清理。</p><p>或许他真的是越活越回去了，唐新于他明明只是一个毫不相干的人，说难听点不过是个一次性的泄欲工具，他却不知为何有些在意起来。</p><p>怀里的小孩太瘦了，抱起来还有些硌手，让敖三还未完全泯灭的恻隐之心蠢蠢欲动。</p><p>方才在浴室里确实把他欺负得狠了，小孩哀求着“不要了”，下面的软肉已经红肿起来，双腿打颤完全站不住，但敖三还在动，过了很久才把滚烫的精液射在小孩体内。</p><p>敖三想小孩对于这种肮脏的交易该是心知肚明的，他还小，但是他已经提前窥探了成人世界的黑暗一角。哪怕极其不情愿，却还是义无反顾地选择了肉偿父亲的债务。</p><p>敖三又想起小孩说那句“求你，上我”的时候的悲恸又绝望的表情，心想他这又是何必，就是为了唐一安那个根本不在乎他感受的所谓“亲生父亲”？</p><p>小孩懂事得让人心疼。</p><p>十八岁。敖三想自己十八岁的时候在干什么，好像已经接手了父亲的产业，开始打拼。炫炫十八岁的时候呢？无忧无虑，在他的庇佑下自由地去追寻自己的梦想。</p><p>唐新躺在他身边，眉头紧皱，手伸在空中不知道想抓什么，敖三就去握他的手，立刻被紧紧攥住。</p><p>敖三叹了口气，轻吻了一下小孩的睫毛，搂着小孩睡了过去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3.</p><p>敖三把车子停在十八中的门口，点了根烟等着唐新放学。</p><p>早上他醒来时唐新背对着他正在穿衣服，蓝色的校服整整齐齐地穿好，领带打得一丝不苟，手里拿着什么东西，敖三认出那是十八中的校徽。</p><p>清晨的阳光温暖浅淡，敖三从后面抱住唐新，下巴抵在小孩瘦削的肩膀上，偏过头去亲吻他的颈窝。</p><p>这样的温存其实并不特别，敖三以往也会如此对待床伴，但是对于唐新来说确实过于突兀了，小孩浑身一抖，手里的校徽掉在地上。</p><p>他的脖子上还有昨晚敖三留下的暧昧痕迹，仿佛是在控诉敖三的罪行，可昨夜的敖三从没这么温柔过，但唐新毕竟是第一次，眼泪没少掉，到后面疼得说不出话来。</p><p>原本就是不平等的关系，小孩对他的恐惧也在情理之中。敖三放开小孩，弯腰将那枚校徽捡起来，亲手为唐新戴上，本来还想吻一吻小孩，想到方才他的反应，又硬生生忍住了。</p><p>真是见了鬼了。他从前哪会顾虑这么多。</p><p>小孩垂着眼，战战兢兢地小声问他：“那个……我可以走了吗？”</p><p>敖三有些挫败地点点头。</p><p>唐新给唐一安打电话，打了两次都没接通，再想拨过去手机却没电自动关机了，唐新无措地对着漆黑的手机屏幕不知道在想些什么。</p><p>敖三把他的茫然无助都看在眼里，犹豫了一下说我送你去上学吧，唐新低着头说不用麻烦，腿还在发抖，这种时候他又要强得很。</p><p>敖三无奈地叹了口气，大步走过去直接把小孩横抱起来，小孩下意识地抓住他胸前的衣服，错愕地看着他。</p><p>“别逞强了，我送你。现在也不早了，你不想迟到吧？”</p><p>实在是时间所剩无几，唐新不再抵抗，任由敖三把他抱进车里。一路上他安静得仿佛不存在，只是偏过头呆呆地看车窗外的风景。</p><p>小孩下车前甚至还跟他说了句“谢谢”。</p><p>谢什么呢？敖三想，送他上学而已。不过除了这个，好像也没什么好谢的。</p><p>等待的时间很漫长，有人开始对他指指点点，敖三听到一些“谁这么有钱”“这车什么牌子，看起来好贵”“小伙子长得挺帅”的议论，不耐烦地开大了车内的音乐。</p><p>放学铃响，大批学生从学校里涌出来。唐新夹在人群中不是很显眼，敖三却还是一眼认出了他。</p><p>他身旁还跟着一个人，应该是同学，勾着唐新的脖子眉飞色舞地在说着些什么。唐新虽然脸上尽是疲态，却依旧认真地听他讲话，偶尔还笑着回几句话。</p><p>他也是会笑的。敖三有些出神，也对，哪个小孩不会笑呢？唐新也只是个普普通通的高中生。</p><p>路口处唐新和同学分别，敖三把烟灭了，把车开到唐新面前，降下车窗。</p><p>“上车。”</p><p>唐新后退了一步，警惕地看着他。</p><p>又是那种防备的样子。敖三没办法，只能说：“我有事跟你说，关于唐一安的。”</p><p>果然小孩一下子就服软了，乖乖上车。敖三看着他平静的侧脸，一时间如鲠在喉。</p><p>他要怎么说。</p><p>唐一安带着巨款连夜逃去了国外，如今下落不明，现在的唐新是一个人了。</p><p>小孩低着头在玩书包带，敖三倾身想帮他把安全带系上，靠近时小孩绷直了身体，敖三把扣子扣好，顺手揉了揉他的头发：“你放心，我不会在这里对你做什么。”</p><p>车子缓慢地发动起来，空气很安静，只有车里宋玄的碟在轻声吟唱。</p><p>等到唐新终于发现这并不是回家的路线时，他慌忙地解开安全带，伸手就要去开车门。敖三怕他有意外，连忙把车停在路边，抓住他的手。唐新挣了一下没挣开，敖三感受到他的抵触，松开了手。</p><p>敖三又拿了根烟，意识到身旁小孩的存在，又把打火机收了回去。</p><p>“你跟我吧。”他说，“唐一安跑了，你家的房子也被抵押了，现在回去不知道会遇到什么人。”</p><p>小孩睁大了眼不可思议地看着他，过了好久才吐出三个字：“你骗人。”</p><p>唐新有一对很好看的眼睛，大而有神，床事时蒙了水雾便楚楚动人，而此时他的眼里不再是恐惧和慌张，取而代之的是坚定和愤怒，还有一丝细微的恨意。</p><p>敖三一怔。</p><p>他确实应该恨他的。</p><p>就算唐新再怎么懂事，他也才十八岁。肮脏的交易，无形的背叛，都不是他能承受的。何况敖三说着这样温情的话，可里面包含了多少同情的成分，连敖三自己都不清楚。</p><p>最没有立场说出这句话的就是敖三。昨晚还把小孩压在身下狠狠欺负，今天又来演这么一出正人君子的戏码，他算什么，凭什么去可怜唐新。</p><p>但是有些事必须要让唐新知道。敖三不能放任唐新对唐一安这个人渣盲目的信任滋长。</p><p>敖三把在唐一安在机场取票、登机的照片以及唐家大门上贴着封条的照片给唐新看，小孩头埋得很低，拿着照片的手抖得不像话。</p><p>“……我不会再强迫你。你跟我，我可以当你是我的弟弟……”敖三说到这又在心里嘲讽了自己一会，哪有哥哥把弟弟弄上床的？</p><p>唐新一直不说话，呼吸却越来越沉重，敖三看时发现他脸色苍白，伸手去探小孩的额头，掌心传来灼热的温度。</p><p>唐新在发烧。</p><p> </p><p>4.</p><p>挂上点滴已经八点多了，敖三想起小孩似乎还没有吃饭，问他想吃什么，唐新只是说不饿。</p><p>生病的身体总是格外疲累，唐新没多久就昏昏睡过去。敖三问护士要来了薄毯给唐新盖上，然后拿了钱包出去。</p><p>他在医院外的饭店买了点粥，又买了份温热的馄饨，回到输液大厅的时候却发现唐新不见了。点滴的吊袋还挂在那，还有大半瓶没有挂完，显然是小孩拔了挂针逃走了。</p><p>看来他是真的很怕自己。</p><p>敖三开着车去找唐新，小孩没走远，敖三担心被发现，随便把车停在路边，然后像个变态一样跟在唐新后面。</p><p>小孩就近找了家宾馆，掏出身份证开房。敖三不放心，安排了人盯着，报上来的消息说一连几天唐新都在宾馆里住，昨天开始换了脏乱差的小宾馆住。</p><p>敖三知道一定是唐新的积蓄快用尽了。他只不过是个高中生，就算从前家里富裕，但突然遭遇这么大的变故，精神上本来就崩溃，又要兼顾学业不能去打工赚钱，坚持不了几天。</p><p>这样也不愿意低头吗。</p><p>敖三到十八中的时候，唐新正在办公室外的走廊上罚站。</p><p>小孩低着头看自己的鞋尖，余光看到敖三来了，指了指门示意他进去，敖三拍了拍唐新的肩膀算是安慰，然后推门走了进去。</p><p>二十分钟前他接到唐新的电话，电话那头传来小孩为难的声音：“那个……你能不能，到我学校来一趟？”</p><p>电话是在医院时敖三偷偷存的，不是没想过唐新发现后会删掉，但总还是存了点侥幸心理，以及说不清的情愫。敖三什么也没问，直接推了所有工作开车前往十八中。</p><p>办公室里站着一对中年夫妇和一个小胖子，表情凶狠蛮横，还有一个年轻的女人，看样子应该是班主任。</p><p>年轻的女人怪异地看了他一眼：“你是唐新的家长？”</p><p>敖三说：“哦，我是他哥哥。”</p><p>明确了他的身份，中年夫妇马上开始发功，男人首先问：“你弟弟怎么回事？好端端的就打人，看看把我儿子打成什么样子了？我告诉你这事没完，你必须给我们一个交代。”咄咄逼人的样子像是下一秒就要把敖三吃掉。</p><p>女人一唱一和，语气尖酸：“就是呀，我儿子从来没受过这么大的委屈。唐新那孩子看起来斯斯文文的，没想到居然这么欺负我儿子。”</p><p>敖三被他们这幅刻薄市井的样子恶心到，冷笑了一下：“那是出多少钱可以解决？”</p><p>中年夫妇被他冷漠的态度激怒，半天不知道如何反击，只能颇为义愤填膺地说：“有钱了不起啊！”</p><p>班主任终于开始当和事佬：“唐新平常是个好学生，从来不惹事，这次的事我相信双方都有错，但是事情发展到这个地步，责任还是在他。你们做家长的要注重孩子的教育……”</p><p>中年女人翻了个白眼：“就是，别一天到晚就想着钱钱钱的。我们又不是讹你那点钱。”</p><p>话是这么说，最后还是出钱私了。</p><p>敖三觉得有点好笑，出了门看到唐新蹲在地上玩蚂蚁，于是弯下腰捏了捏他的脸：“走了。”</p><p>这个无意识的动作把他自己也吓了一跳。小孩跟在他身后，又不说话，他们走过十八中长长的紫藤花园，阴影总算是把灿烂的阳光挡住了。</p><p>“多少钱？”唐新突然说。</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“他们向你要了多少钱？”唐新抬头看他，“我会还你。”</p><p>都到这个地步了他还要倔强，敖三简直不明白唐新在坚持什么，他略带奚落地说：“小钱而已。”</p><p>“我会还你。”唐新重复了一遍，声音有些颤抖，似乎在维持着仅有的自尊。</p><p>总归是小孩，爱意气用事。敖三想问他怎么还，他哪有能力还，最后还是叹了口气，换了话题：“为什么打架？”</p><p>唐新像是很不愿意提及这个，快走到十八中大门的时候，在长久的沉默后唐新终于吐出几个字来：“他骂我爸。”</p><p>敖三愣住了。他不知道该用什么表情来面对唐新，其实他很想说唐一安做的那些事难道你就一点也不在意？但毕竟血浓于水，唐一安也抚养了唐新十八年，感情哪是他这个外人能随意揣测的。敖三不忍心再去掀开唐新血淋淋的伤疤。</p><p>敖三的车就停在三米外，他搂着小孩的肩膀，不知是邀请还是商量：“走吧。还住宾馆吗？唐一安一分钱也没给你留，无论如何还是先活下去吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5.</p><p>敖三上床的时候，唐新缩在角落里，侧脸的线条在灯光下格外柔和，好像已经睡着了。</p><p>预设的空调温度有点低，敖三担心小孩吹多了冷气再生病，把数值调高了，才放心地在床的另一头躺下来。</p><p>一条手臂横过来抱住了他的腰。</p><p>敖三愣了愣，以为是小孩睡得不安稳乱动，但身后那人却缓慢地将柔软的身子贴了上来。敖三能感受到他的颤抖，以及他从下往上慢慢解自己睡衣扣子的手。</p><p>黑夜把触觉无限放大，敖三庆幸自己还残存着零星的理智，不至于精虫上脑再乘人之危做出些混蛋事来，他抓住那只手，转身撞进一双黑得快要和夜色融为一体的眼睛里。</p><p>黑暗中他看见小孩眼里似乎有依稀的泪光，但是小孩紧抿着唇，表情又是不屈的倔强。矛盾极了，也迷人极了。</p><p>怎么又在勉强自己。敖三发现自己是真的拿这个小孩没办法，又或者在唐新眼里，他就是个只会用下半身思考的禽兽，于是敖三在这一刻感到奇异的难堪，他组织了半天语言才含糊地说了句：“我不是这个意思……”</p><p>小孩还在固执地解他的扣子，一只手被敖三抓住了不能动就用另一只手去解，终于最后一颗扣子也被解开，一滴眼泪也顺着他的脸颊滑落下来。</p><p>“我不是这个意思，”敖三重复一遍，对这个误会感到手足无措，“第一次是我不好，但是你也不用这样……我说过我不会再强迫你，你也别强迫你自己……”</p><p>他不知道为什么有点语无伦次，他急于解释，急于让唐新放下防备相信他，急于证明自己对唐新再没有非分之想。</p><p>但是小孩把手从他的睡衣里伸了进去摸他的腹肌，敖三被他的大胆吓一跳，连忙反身压住唐新，制止他进一步的动作。</p><p>“唐新，你听我说。”敖三压低了声音，听起来像是生气了——事实上他确实有点生气，心里那股无名火烧得正旺，又不能冲小孩发作，“你不欠我什么。我们是平等的，你就当是我资助你上学，以后你工作了可以还我钱。你不用这样，你真的不用这样。”</p><p>敖三想自己到底气什么呢？气唐新误会他？可是自己的确做了那些事，也不怪唐新这么想他，毕竟唐新对他的第一印象就不好。</p><p>但是他气的好像又不仅仅是这个。</p><p>想这么多也没用，有些问题的答案其实早已心知肚明，只是不愿意去承认罢了。而有些问题根本不需要答案。</p><p>方才压制唐新的动作太过急切，两人之间的距离被拉进，敖三看着小孩近在咫尺的眼睛，差点想要就这么亲下去。</p><p>小孩脸上还有创口贴，不知道是什么时候贴上去的，敖三心里一阵烦躁，起身坐在床边，给彼此冷静的时间。</p><p>过了很久，他听到小孩说：“对不起。”</p><p>“你没错，是我的错。”敖三叹口气，“我去睡客房。”</p><p> </p><p>6.</p><p>两个人莫名其妙地开始冷战——这个词用得不太恰当，实际上谁都没错，但是敖三和唐新都维持着心照不宣的沉默，仿佛这样就可以掀过去昨晚那尴尬的一页。</p><p>而且他们很快就和好了。因为敖三在思来想去后偷偷到宋玄的房间里翻出了一根棒棒糖去哄唐新，他想小孩都是爱吃糖的。</p><p>果然唐新接受了他的低头，含着糖说“谢谢”，眼里的防备总算是卸下去了一点。</p><p>敖三意识到青春期的小孩需要更多的理解和交流，虽然敖炫炫青春期的时候他也没怎么和自己亲爱的弟弟交流，毕竟敖三那时候野的很，何况有敖父敖母宠着，炫炫天真烂漫，心宽如海，而唐新脆弱又敏感，最重要的是，他们之间还有一段难以启齿的见不得光的经历。</p><p>于是敖三开始无比后悔，那晚的自己怎么就没经住诱惑。敖三惆怅地叹气又叹气，又开始骂自己不是人。</p><p>唐新就在敖三的家里住下来，敖三每天早起送他去上学，在十八中门口的流动摊位上买两根烤肠，一根自己吃一根给唐新吃，唐新不太爱吃，于是每次两根烤肠都落到敖三嘴里。</p><p>幸福满足地吃完烤肠然后再去公司，AZY全体员工都惊叹他们老板是越来越勤快了，天天提前上班又准时下班，像变了个人似的。</p><p>AZY上上下下开始悄悄八卦他们老板是不是谈恋爱了，不然为什么整天都散发出慈祥的人性光辉。</p><p>但是今天老板提前下班了，还放了整个AZY提前下班。敖三美滋滋地开车去十八中开家长会，换了辆普通的车，总算没有再被议论。</p><p>唐新的成绩很好，在班里名列前茅，年级里也排名靠前，敖三蓦地生出自豪感，仿佛唐新真的是他弟弟。</p><p>同桌的家长跟他聊天，夸奖了一下唐新的成绩后又很热情地说唐新哥哥有没有女朋友啊，我大女儿还单身。</p><p>敖三马上说有女朋友了，也不知道怎么被唐新听去了，结束家长会后小孩犹豫着问他“你有女朋友了啊？”，表情紧张又有点无措，敖三忍不住大笑，说自己连个喜欢的人都没有。</p><p>小孩红了脸，敖三看他这幅模样，开玩笑说你要是有喜欢的人一定要把握住机会啊。说完又觉得这话哪里怪怪的，但是又说不出来哪里奇怪。</p><p>回家后敖三掰着指头算，高考只有一个月了。他突然开始紧张，炫炫以前高考的时候他也紧张，但这两种紧张又完全不一样。</p><p>他打电话给发小寻求帮助，程以鑫百忙之中抽空接他电话，听他讲了半天后疑惑地问他“唐新是谁”，敖三只能把事情一五一十地跟他讲了，程以鑫听完后“啧啧啧”揶揄他敖三你真不是人对小孩都下手，电话挂了也没给他提出合适的建议来，敖三又忧郁地盯着天花板看。</p><p>客房的门被轻轻敲了两下，小孩探出毛绒绒的脑袋：“我可以进来吗？”</p><p>敖三点点头，唐新走进来，竟是裹着浴袍，他手里拿着睡衣，表情有些犹豫：“房间的花洒坏了……”</p><p>“哦，那你用我这的浴室吧。”敖三说得平静，眼睛瞟到小孩因为宽大的浴袍而露出的胸前的肌肤又心潮起伏，他想唐新的皮肤怎么这么白，用牛奶泡的吗。</p><p>浴室的水声哗啦啦，敖三打开电视随意调了部电影看，结果一上来就是激情戏，敖三面无表情地看了一会后又心烦意乱地关掉，打游戏也落地成盒，他把手机随手一扔，手机掉在床头柜上发出“砰”的一声。</p><p>刚好洗完澡走出来的唐新被这一声吓到，敖三懊悔自己的冲动烦躁，抬头正想解释，但看到唐新就忘记自己想说什么了。</p><p>小孩裸露在外的皮肤泛着淡淡的粉色，鼻尖和嘴唇都是红红的，像一朵刚刚开放的鲜花，清纯又诱人。他的头发湿哒哒的，过长的鬓角贴在脸侧，敖三思索着什么时候带他去剪头发，然后看到一滴透明的水珠顺着小孩的脸颊滑到下巴，再沿着精致的锁骨蜿蜒，最后掉进了宽敞的浴袍里。</p><p>唐新被他这样直勾勾地看着，局促地低下头：“那个，我先走了。”</p><p>敖三暗道大事不好。</p><p>操，他居然硬了。</p><p>敖三觉得程以鑫说得没错，他真的不是人。</p><p>他上下滚动了一下喉结，最后只是哑着嗓子说：“早点休息。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>7.</p><p>“青春期缺少哥哥的交流”的敖炫炫同志毫无预兆地回家，门打开的一瞬间一句“Surprise”只说了一半就硬生生卡在喉咙里，他审视地打量着给他开门的陌生人，看起来比拥有一张极具迷惑性的脸的他还要小，以为自己走错了正准备说句抱歉离开，就看到从浴室里走出来只在胯间裹了条浴巾正擦着头发的敖三。</p><p>宋玄心道大家都是成年人了，不用这么大惊小怪，这个眼生的男孩或许是他哥的朋友或者情人，最糟糕的情况不就是他哥在外的私生子嘛，没什么大不了的。</p><p>……没什么大不了你妹啊！</p><p>宋玄坐在沙发上，双手抱臂，表情严肃地质问敖三：“敖三，你解释一下怎么回事？”</p><p>平常乖巧黏人的弟弟连他大名都直呼了，敖三知道宋玄一定误会了什么，遂开口准备解释：“炫炫你听我说……”</p><p>“你不用解释，我都懂了。”宋玄看着唐新穿着明显大一号一看就是他哥的昂贵衬衫，冷冷地说，“说吧，孩子他妈是谁？”</p><p>敖三：“？”</p><p>宋玄痛心疾首：“你不爱Tina姐了吗？”</p><p>“……我跟她本来也没什么啊？”</p><p>可惜宋玄还沉浸在自己悲伤的情绪里出不来，他已经在脑内完整编造出一部他哥是渣男玩弄完Tina的感情就始乱终弃地将她抛弃继而找别的女人谈情说爱还生了个这么大的孩子的百集狗血虐恋电视剧，是比深度发觉新投资拍的那部烂片还要恶俗的剧情，“敖三，我真的没想到你是这种人，你太让我失望了。”</p><p>唐新从宋玄进门起就懵懵的，宋玄他认识，但宋玄和敖三的关系他却一概不知，此时一脸疑惑地看着敖三，敖三只能打发他：“作业写完了没？去看会书吧，我有话跟我弟讲。”</p><p>等到小孩把房门关上，敖三才无奈地在宋玄身旁坐下来：“炫炫，这事说来话长。”</p><p>于是他又开始重复一遍事情的始末，当然把一些少儿不宜（虽然宋玄已经不是少儿了）的细节省略了过去，最后宋玄托着下巴若有所思地抓住重点：“他真的不是你的私生子？”</p><p>敖三有些头疼，自己的弟弟怎么脑洞这么大，早就说了娱乐圈太复杂不适合他天真可爱的弟弟，现在那些五五六六七七八八的人果然把炫炫带坏了。</p><p>电视不知道是什么时候打开的，里面正在放宋玄当导师的选秀节目，宋玄轻轻靠着敖三的肩膀，敖三有一种回到小时候的错觉。</p><p>那个时候，宋玄还不是宋玄，而是敖炫炫，他们有很多时间可以像这样待在一起，浪费一整个白天或是黑夜。</p><p>上一次这样是多久以前了呢？两个人都不说话，沉默却并不尴尬，倒是奇异地和谐融洽，最后敖三开口打破沉默：“又忘记家里密码了？”</p><p>宋玄轻声应：“嗯。”</p><p>他太久没回家了，这次也是忙里偷闲，倒像是来探望留守孤寡老人的，敖三心里涌起一阵说不出来的情绪，大概可以称之为失落，“……等下改成你生日。”</p><p>“哥。”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“没事，我晚上想吃馒头。”</p><p>敖三揉揉他的头发，宠溺地笑：“好。”</p><p>选秀节目里的素人正在唱一首苦涩的情歌，宋玄听着听着思绪慢慢飘远，他想有个人陪着他哥也挺好的，管那人是什么身份，他哥只要不寂寞就好。</p><p>吃饭时还是宋玄去敲的门，唐新礼貌地跟他道谢，拘谨得又像是刚来这个家没多久。宋玄在餐桌上抱怨简亓最近又给他接通告，敖三挥着拳头说要去杀了简亓，又顺手夹了只鸡腿到唐新碗里。</p><p>他看着小孩乖巧地啃鸡腿，心情好得很，下一秒另一双筷子伸过来，宋玄不甘示弱也夹了只鸡腿，一脸慈祥地冲唐新笑：“弟弟啊，多吃点，你看你瘦的。”</p><p>唐新受宠若惊地接了过来，宋玄比他想象得要更快接受他的存在，唐新看着碗里的两个鸡腿，感到很久不曾体会过的温暖。</p><p>也是有人会记挂着他的。</p><p>一顿饭吃下来氛围也还算轻松，宋玄不知为何好像特别开心，喝了点酒就借着酒意开始狂吐槽，从公司里的事到娱乐圈的八卦再到敖三小时候的糗事，最后敖三拿馒头捂住他的嘴才不至于让他继续揭短。</p><p>吃完饭的宋玄一只手抓着个馒头，另一只手抓着唐新的手，嚷嚷着要去唱歌，唐新为难地看向敖三寻求帮助，敖三一把揽过他俩的肩就往房间走去。</p><p>家里其实有个豪华私人KTV，装修精致，装备齐全，敖三当初特意修建KTV就是为了让宋玄开心。</p><p>而现在，他看着和宋玄合唱的唐新，小孩被宋玄带着唱摇滚乐，放得很开，眼角眉梢都是松弛的喜悦，气氛在音乐的烘托下更显火热，敖三觉得自己当初的决定简直太正确了。</p><p>宋玄唱完了一首歌，意犹未尽地继续点歌，发现他哥在一旁只是笑着看唐新，内心一阵惊悚，连忙招呼他哥：“哥，你也唱啊。”宋玄把话筒递给他，又要跑去点歌，“你等等啊，我点一首我的新歌，可好听了。”</p><p>“算了吧，你的歌都太难唱了。”敖三笑着说，“让唐新点吧。”</p><p>被点名的唐新就坐在点歌台前，听到敖三喊他，抬起头来看了敖三一眼，很快又低下头去专心致志地看歌单。</p><p>前奏响起来，小孩拿着话筒很投入地唱着歌。他应该很喜欢音乐，敖三想，唐一安从前是个钢琴家，唐新从小耳濡目染，该是也爱弹钢琴的。</p><p>他点的是一个最近才火起来的原创歌手的耳熟能详的代表作，一首还算甜蜜的情歌，但是这个歌手的歌声有点忧郁，又给这首歌蒙上了一层哀伤的烟雾。</p><p>敖三跟上副歌部分，他俩的声音意外很搭，连宋玄也情不自禁地感叹了一句“好配”，最后一句唱完的时候，一直看着屏幕的唐新终于朝敖三这边看过来。</p><p>他的双眼在明明灭灭的灯光中更加多情，小孩的眸子很黑，却奇异地勾人，看向敖三的时候，似乎有一些缠绵，更深的情绪又掩埋在光影中。</p><p>好像有那么一瞬间，就看进了敖三的心里。</p><p> </p><p>8.</p><p>小孩都怕打雷。</p><p>敖三看着抱着枕头站在客房门口的唐新，更加肯定了这个想法。</p><p>宋玄本来是要在家里休息的，奈何简亓一个电话说新歌出了点问题让他立刻赶回公司，敖三暴躁地说去什么公司这都几点了深度发觉就是这么压榨艺人的吗迟早倒闭，宋玄好声劝了许久敖三才勉强同意他走。</p><p>于是家里又只剩下敖三和唐新两个人。</p><p>看他这样子，又听着窗外的雨声和隐隐的雷声，敖三心里就知道的差不多了，但他什么也没问，只是掀开被角，“过来吧。”</p><p>小孩摸黑上了床，背对着他乖乖地缩在床边，床很大，虽然比不上主卧但也确实空旷，敖三躺在正中间，摊开手脚也碰不到唐新，他忽然有些烦躁。</p><p>远处的雷声大了点，猛地一阵响雷劈下来，绕是敖三也被吓了一跳，他下意识地转头去看唐新，小孩全身都在轻微地颤抖，敖三没多想，凭第一感觉直接伸手从背后抱住了他。</p><p>小孩浑身一僵，似乎是想转身，但忍住了，敖三索性把他捞过来抱在怀里，小孩的脸贴着他的胸膛，冰冰凉凉的一片，敖三低声问：“很怕？”</p><p>唐新没说话，又一个雷打过来，恐惧慌乱中他的手一下子就抓住了敖三的手臂。过了一会，他试探性地挪动着手绕到敖三的后背，也抱住了敖三。他们就像情人一样，依偎在彼此的怀里，敖三生出了几丝温柔暧昧的错觉。</p><p>“……小时候爸妈经常在雷雨天吵架。”小孩埋在他胸前，声音也低低的，“我爸喝醉了还会打我。”</p><p>敖三想到他们第一次做的那个晚上，确实在小孩的身上看到过一些伤痕，但他当时没在意，只顾着怎么好好地欺负小孩，现在想想又满心莫名的愧疚。</p><p>他把小孩抱紧了点，柔声道：“没事，都过去了。”</p><p>结果这一靠近，小孩的东西就隔着薄薄的睡衣料子直接抵着他的下面，大半夜的温香软玉在怀，敖三是个正常男人，下身的变化十分明显，一句脏话堵在喉咙口呼之欲出，敖三认命般闭了闭眼。</p><p>他的大兄弟怎么这么不争气。</p><p>敖三尴尬得想钻进被子里，程以鑫那句“敖三你真不是人”仿佛还在耳边，一低头小孩的耳根已经红透了，他假装无事发生，粗声粗气地说：“睡觉。”</p><p>可小孩似乎是想说什么，毕竟被硬挺的东西戳着他也难受，刚张嘴吐出一个“我”字就被敖三快速打断：“听话睡觉，有什么事明天早上再说。小孩子要早点睡，不然长不高。”</p><p>于是唐新只能闭嘴，不发一言，许是真的累了，又或许是因为有人在身边更有安全感，敖三很快就听到他绵缓均匀的呼吸声。</p><p>敖三看着黑暗中小孩熟睡的恬静脸庞，轻轻勾起了唇角。</p><p>怎么说呢，感谢雷雨天。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>9.</p><p>敖三怀疑自己是不是那个功能出问题了。</p><p>他早上抱了达西一下，发现自己也并没有什么反应，倒是他的得力手下震惊地看着他，半晌艰难地吐出一句“三爷你怎么了”，敖三摆摆手说你别多想，我对你这种傻大个没兴趣。</p><p>在反思了自己这几日的所作所为后，敖三并未察觉任何不妥。他有自知之明，知道自己不是个正人君子，什么违法乱纪暴力色情的事他没干过，可这些天他确实遵纪守法没嫖没赌，只是对唐新产生的莫名的情愫，他却有些难以捉摸。</p><p>敖三郁闷地玩着消消乐，心想或许是太久没做，是时候该找个人解决生理问题了。</p><p>下午没什么事，安排了去看钢琴，敖三对音乐一窍不通，只跟秘书说“买最贵的”，想了想又不放心，说算了我亲自去挑，然后开着车去了琴行。</p><p>秘书给他推荐的琴行在市郊一处偏僻的区域，看起来有点年纪而显得陈旧，倒是挺大，装修也豪华，敖三一边在百度上查钢琴牌子一边踏进门，里面冷冷清清一个人也没有，连老板也不在。</p><p>敖三沿着老旧的楼梯上了二楼喊了两声，一个高大的人影出现，口里大声说着“来了！”，敖三从手机里抬头，这才猛地反应过来不对劲。</p><p>是一种强烈的直觉，并不是什么好预感，敖三当下心里咯噔一下，然而人已经在他面前了，脸上堆着笑，手下的动作却极为狠绝，握着刀的手对着敖三的脖子迅速划去。敖三完全是靠着本能堪堪躲过他这一击，脖子上有惊无险地被划了一小道口子。</p><p>操。</p><p>敖三骂了句脏话，是他掉以轻心了，居然被算计了。</p><p>三爷的名号不是白叫的，敖三以最快的速度冷静下来，抓住面前男人的手，踩脚肘击过肩摔一气呵成。</p><p>匕首被甩到角落，男人闷哼一声要去捡，敖三眼疾手快地踩住他的手，男人顺势抓住他的脚将他拖倒在地，两个人扭打在一起。</p><p>敖三一边和力气巨大的男人过手一边想是谁布下这个局，忽然听到一声枪响。</p><p>许是打斗的动作过大，这一枪打偏了，只是擦着敖三的肩膀飞过去，打破了身后的窗户，但敖三的手臂处也立刻喷涌出汩汩的血来。</p><p>妈的。敖三从腰间拔出枪，朝着方才子弹打来的方向连发好几枪，而身后的男人已经把黑魆魆的枪口对准了他。</p><p>随着激烈的枪响，腹部传来剧痛，鲜血止不住地流着，敖三倒在地上狼狈地翻滚了两圈，握紧了枪没有一秒犹豫地朝男人开枪，男人应声倒地。</p><p>还好这一枪并不致命，但也足够让敖三元气大伤，他靠在墙上，一摸伤口满手的血。</p><p>形式对他太不利了，被埋伏连中两枪，一枪还是在手臂上，势必会影响他持枪，何况敖三根本不知道对方还有多少人。既然对方是有备而来，他就不能多做纠缠。</p><p>思及此，敖三咬咬牙飞快地跳了窗。</p><p>敖三捂住受伤的腹部，失血过多导致他抓着方向盘的手都在颤抖，却还是一脚把油门踩到底。</p><p>给达西发消息让他除掉秘书，又打电话给私人医生楚牙让他火速赶来家里为自己处理伤口。敖三知道现在不能去医院，指不定要杀他的人就在医院等着，他绝对不会傻到送上门去。何况万一真的动起手来，医院人多容易误伤。</p><p>等他回到家，虚弱得快要打不开门。敖三把自己摔到沙发上，却听到一声惊呼，伴随着玻璃杯碎裂的声音。</p><p>敖三的大脑已经有点混沌，他都要忘了今天是周日，唐新在家。</p><p>唐新……</p><p>小孩慌张地跑过来，紧张、惊恐、担忧的神色复杂地交织在一起。唐新在看到大片鲜红的血时就已经担心得不行了，等到他看清了敖三腹部狰狞的血窟窿，瞳孔骤然缩紧，他整个身体都在颤抖，伸出手又不知道该放在哪里。</p><p>敖三看到他光着的脚，有气无力地埋怨道：“怎么又不穿鞋……”</p><p>唐新不爱穿鞋，从前在自己家里习惯了，在敖三家住下来后，也没能改掉这个习惯。敖三怕他着凉，每次看到都要念叨，还特意在家里的每处都铺上了厚厚的毛毯。</p><p>小孩的眼泪刷地就掉了下来。</p><p>敖三早年在黑道上打打杀杀，什么伤没受过，好几次都是在生死的边缘。他见惯了血，见惯了伤痛，见惯了死亡，早就麻木了，就算他这几年不再沾染道上的生意，骨子里也还是流动着无畏狠戾的血液，他根本不怕死。</p><p>只是对于唐新来说，这样的场面确实过于血腥可怖了。</p><p>确实不应该让他看到这些的，敖三有些懊悔，唐新怎么能看到自己背后黑暗的一面，唐新应该活在干净、安逸的环境里。他这一生最大的污点就是那晚，被自己压在身下狠狠地贯穿，自己就更应该倾尽全力地去保护他，他不能让任何事再来烦扰他。</p><p>这个“任何”自然包括他自己。</p><p>他安抚性地揉了揉小孩柔软的头发，又温柔地替小孩擦掉眼泪：“别怕，死不了。”</p><p>唐新吓得连话都说不全，抓着敖三的手，只一个劲地掉眼泪：“血，好多血……你怎么样，疼不疼……血为什么还在流……”</p><p>敖三勉强扯出一个安慰的虚弱笑容：“看起来可怕，其实没那么严重，不疼的，你放心……嘶——”</p><p>不小心触碰到伤口，敖三疼得倒吸一口气。怎么可能不疼，只是他习惯了伪装，从不轻易向别人展示自己脆弱的一面。</p><p>但是唐新不是别人。</p><p>“敖三！”</p><p>小孩急得直呼他的大名，眼里三分责怪七分忧虑，还有很多很多的心疼。</p><p>他在关心他。</p><p>离得太近了，唐新通红的眼眶还挂着泪水，气氛有些奇怪的暧昧。小孩因为激动而急促的呼吸轻轻浅浅地拍打在敖三的脸上，敖三觉得痒，伸手想拍拍脸，却鬼使神差地摸上了唐新的唇。</p><p>为什么呢。敖三有些恍惚，明明自己做了那么过分的事，唐新就算恨他也不为过，唐新之前确实是恨他的。他这些日子来的弥补也算不上什么，只不过是一些温柔一些体贴，唐新就这么轻而易举地原谅了他，还担心他。</p><p>他忽然意识到，唐新不知何时已经成为了他的牵挂。</p><p>是和宋玄完全不同的牵挂。</p><p>就像是把心放在温水中泡得发胀，有酸楚也有温痛，但更多的是暖意，那种填满心房的柔软，敖三感到陌生又贪恋。</p><p>干他们这行的，最怕的就是有牵挂。从前宋玄被绑架过，差点丢了命，敖三救出奄奄一息的宋玄时起就发过毒誓，他不能让任何人再来伤害他在乎的人。</p><p>感情于他们这种人来说是最奢侈的东西，这意味着随时可能会被仇家当成把柄来威胁。一旦有了软肋，所有的盔甲全都是一堆废铁。</p><p>但是他心甘情愿地沦陷在这温柔甜蜜的危险之中。</p><p>小孩因为他突如其来的亲密动作一怔，却没有做出反抗的举动，大概是顾忌着敖三的伤口，他就任由敖三轻轻摩挲着自己柔软的唇瓣。</p><p>敖三也反应过来这个举动太有失常理，迅速收回手，无奈地无声叹气：“好了别哭了，我叫了私人医生了，他估计一会就到。去剥个火腿肠给我吃吧，乖。”</p><p>虽然知道敖三是在分散他的注意力，唐新还是乖乖地找出火腿肠，剥好了递给敖三，敖三指了指自己的伤口，歪头无赖一笑：“我没力气，你喂我。”</p><p>小孩的脸红了一下，他将火腿肠送到敖三嘴边，敖三抓住他的手咬了一口火腿肠，唇有意无意地触碰着唐新的手指，小孩的脸就红得更厉害了。</p><p>于是楚牙进来看到的就是这样一副情景，他大声地咳了两声，清了清嗓子：“打扰了。”</p><p>好事被打断，敖三自然很不爽，他臭着脸道：“靠，你怎么知道我家密码的。”</p><p>“我难道还指望你个半死不活的伤患有力气来给我开门？我也不知道你金屋藏着娇啊。”楚牙揶揄道，“本来试的你生日，谁知道你改了，就随便试了试敖炫的生日，结果还真是，你个死弟控。”</p><p>“我弟叫敖炫炫不叫敖炫，还有，你叫他宋玄。”敖三没好气道，想了想又猛地警惕起来，“不对，你怎么知道我弟生日？”</p><p>“你有病吧？网上随便搜一下就有，我是直的，对你弟没兴趣。”楚牙翻了个白眼，“什么时候了还有心情吃火腿肠？”</p><p>“止痛，不行啊？”</p><p>“行行行，你有钱你说了算。”楚牙走过来看了一下伤口，虽然比起从前的种种是轻了点，但也看得出开枪的人是有意要取敖三的命，“又是谁要杀你？”</p><p>“要杀我的人太多了。”敖三露出一个轻蔑的笑，“行了别废话了，快点给我处理一下。”</p><p>这种情况在从前是家常便饭，敖三干脆在家里安了个小型手术台，工具一应俱全，方便楚牙随时给他做手术。</p><p>楚牙跟了他多年，医术精湛，楚牙的技术敖三自然信得过，不过还是忍不住问：“能不能用点药，让伤口早点好？”</p><p>楚牙奇怪道：“怎么，你还怕痛？”</p><p>敖三摸了摸鼻子：“我就是不想让人担心。”</p><p>聪明如楚牙当然很快就明白他话里的意思，不由得“噫——”了一声：“没想到你还是个情圣。”</p><p>做完简单的手术出来后，唐新还坐在沙发上，抱着抱枕焦急地等待，看到敖三出来了，连忙走上去扶着他到沙发上坐下，急切地问道：“怎么样了？”</p><p>“没什么事。”敖三捏了捏他的脸，“你三爷我命大着呢。”</p><p>这边楚牙开始叮嘱：“不能抽烟，不能喝酒，不能吃冷的辣的刺激性的。”然后顿了顿，意有所指地看了唐新一眼，又转头对敖三说：“还有，最近不要做激烈运动，尤其是床上运动。”</p><p>敖三被他这话一噎，又看到他意味深长的眼神，瞬间明白他在想什么，咳了两声掩盖，又伸手打了楚牙一掌：“你他妈瞎说什么呢，别带坏小孩子。”</p><p>“小孩子……”楚牙露出了一个异常嫌弃且鄙夷的表情，“啧啧啧，敖三啊敖三，你太不是人了。”</p><p>唐新当然也明白楚牙在说什么，那晚的场景仿佛历历在目，他低下头去掩饰自己红透的脸。</p><p>“那我先走了，二十万等下打我卡上。”楚牙理了理衣服，迈开腿往门口走去。</p><p>“你他妈是来做手术的还是来抢钱的？穷不死你。”敖三冲他的背影骂道，“滚吧。”</p><p>随着轻微的关门声，偌大的别墅里又恢复了一贯的安静。唐新不安地绞着衣角，还在想楚牙的话，忽然听到身旁的人开口喊他。</p><p>“唐新。”</p><p>小孩的身体瞬间绷得僵直。</p><p>“我想洗澡。”</p><p> </p><p>10.</p><p>敖三说不出自己做出这样的行为有没有私心的成分在，毕竟他手臂受的伤并没有严重到不能自己洗澡的地步。</p><p>但是他就是鬼使神差地提出了这个要求。</p><p>小孩低顺着眉眼，正给他抹洗发露，敖三的头发长长了些，冲过水后贴在额头上格外乖巧，唐新顺手把浴室里的橡胶小鸭子放在了他头上。</p><p>敖三坐在凳子上，正好能从浴室的镜子里看到自己头顶上的小鸭子，这个样子有点滑稽，敖三不但不生气反而有些羞耻，欲盖弥彰地解释道：“我弟买的，我才没这么幼稚。”说完又此地无银三百两地重复了一遍，“我才没这么幼稚。”</p><p>“好好好。”唐新像哄小孩一样应道，用温水细细地将他头上的泡沫冲干净了，却没了下一步的动作。</p><p>浴室蒙着稀薄的水雾，本来还算空旷的空间此时却陡然变得逼仄起来，温度也好像瞬间上升了好几个度。敖三起身将裹在腰腹处的浴巾解开，没想到小孩直接捂住了眼睛。</p><p>敖三失笑，有意逗他，便抓住小孩的手，将他的手放在了自己的胸膛上。</p><p>手心传来温热的温度，唐新一睁眼就看到自己的手放在哪里，顿时眼神慌乱地躲闪：“你……”</p><p>敖三笑了笑，纯良无比：“帮我擦擦。”</p><p>唐新飞快地收回手，拿了湿毛巾给敖三擦拭身体。敖三的身材很好，多余的赘肉一概没有，唐新一边小心翼翼地擦洗着一边有点出神，他的伤一定很疼吧。</p><p>绕开了腹部缠着绷带的伤口，唐新不得不面对敖三的某个部位。</p><p>那个尺寸大得让人难以忽视，唐新脸红得快要滴出血来，根本不敢看，只能偏过头去靠着感觉擦拭着敖三的大腿，却始终不敢再往上一点。</p><p>偏偏敖三还要凑近他，恶劣地开着玩笑：“又不是没看过，害羞什么。”</p><p>“帮我洗一下下面嘛。”</p><p>“好不好？”</p><p>“唐新？”</p><p>小孩哪里受得了他步步紧逼的攻势：“你……你别说了……”</p><p>敖三想自己玩笑是不是开得过分了，那晚的事似乎不应该被拿出来放到台面上讲，只是他这时鬼迷心窍，忍不住要去逗弄小孩，再说看唐新的反应，除了害羞之外好像也没有过多的抗拒和厌恶。</p><p>但他还是见好就收：“咳……”</p><p>他正想说我自己来吧，就看到唐新深吸一口气，不再躲闪，正视着自己。</p><p>然后，小孩弯下腰，以半跪的姿态隔着湿毛巾握住了敖三的器物。</p><p>敖三本来只是玩心大发想看唐新羞窘的模样，没想到小孩忍住羞耻心竟真的乖乖听话，他反倒局促起来。</p><p>小孩低头为他擦洗的样子和那晚撸动他性器的模样重合，依旧乖巧但意外地诱人。</p><p>看着看着敖三的下面又要有反应。</p><p>“……我自己来吧。”敖三终于出声打断了唐新的动作，他的声音低沉且沙哑，“你出去吧。”</p><p>小孩明显愣了一下，然后把毛巾挂好，走出了浴室。</p><p>胸腔里积蓄着莫名的情绪，敖三烦躁不已，他想到唐新方才顺从无比的样子，不久前为他担心落泪的模样，雨夜的相拥入眠，还有更久以前那销魂蚀骨的一晚，胯下的巨物又开始抬头。</p><p>这种感觉太糟糕了。</p><p>他在干什么呢，消磨唐新的温顺和懂事罢了。</p><p>如果唐新不是寄人篱下，他又会不会像现在这样一而再再而三地纵容自己有些无理的要求？</p><p>敖三惊觉自己对唐新的在意似乎超出了寻常。</p><p>他居然在患得患失。</p><p>从什么时候开始的呢？会在意唐新的一言一行，唐新的一个小动作小表情他也会揣摩很久，在公司经常会想唐新在做什么，在学校会不会受欺负，高考压力大不大。</p><p>而且他竟然会第一次对一个人产生那么深刻的欲望。说欲望其实不太准确，他多次对着唐新的后背想将小孩拥入怀中，可是又怕吓到小孩，只能硬生生忍住自己没来由的奇怪欲念。</p><p>他也有一天会克制。</p><p>这可太不像他了。</p><p>算了，想那么多干吗。敖三一边自我疏导一边伸出手自行解决早已昂扬的性器，脑中却突然浮现出唐新的脸。</p><p>敖三自己也吓了一跳，过了一会，他像是认命一般，加快了手上的动作。</p><p>把白浊尽数释放后，敖三倚靠在墙上，忽然觉得有点心空。</p><p>他好像，有点喜欢上唐新了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>11.</p><p>唐新谨遵医嘱不让敖三乱吃东西，敖三简直快要被逼疯了，不让他吃辣还不如杀了他，于是他只能疯狂吃火腿肠分散注意力。</p><p>那些蠢蠢欲动的感情终究还是被他压了下去。他分不清他对唐新到底是喜欢，还是只是一时兴起初夜情结在作祟。</p><p>敖三这个年纪了，自然也上过不少的处子，可从来没有一个像唐新一样让他念念不忘。</p><p>本质上他还是弄不懂这些情愫，他怕麻烦的要死，一些事情超出他的掌控范围之外，他想到的第一个解决的方法就是逃避。</p><p>高考的日子越来越近，又是周五，敖三因为公司的事耽误了一会，等结束后一看时间，小孩都放学半个多小时了，可是手机里一个未接来电都没有，微信也没给他发消息，敖三怕出事，立刻开车去了十八中。</p><p>他坚持亲自送唐新上下学，本来唐新是走读生，但高三毕竟学业紧，小孩晚上学习到凌晨，早上起的又早，睡眠时间不足五小时，经常在敖三的车里就又睡过去。敖三心疼他，偷偷把他的闹钟掐了想让他多睡会，害得唐新好几次差点迟到，于是唐新毅然决然选择住校。</p><p>所以他只有周五能接唐新放学。</p><p>雨点噼里啪啦地砸下来，暴雨让交通堵塞，敖三烦闷地摁喇叭，车流还是不动。给唐新打电话，结果机械的女声冷冰冰地告诉他“您拨打的用户已关机”。</p><p>搞什么，敖三更烦躁了。</p><p>好不容易到达十八中门口，却发现一个人也没有。也对，这个点了，基本上也都该回家了。敖三沮丧又自责地想道，那唐新呢？他会不会自己回去了呢？</p><p>敖三正要开车门下车，就看到密密的雨帘中由远及近的两个身影。</p><p>一个他再熟悉不过，就是他惦记了一路的唐新，还有一个……</p><p>敖三皱起了眉。</p><p>又是那个男生。</p><p>他第一次因为唐一安来十八中找唐新，见到的就是这个人，亲密地勾着唐新的脖子，两个人有说有笑。此时的他们距离则更近，两个身高腿长的少年挤在小小的雨伞里，男生一偏头，唇几乎都能碰到唐新的太阳穴。</p><p>敖三握着方向盘的手攥紧。</p><p>唐新正在听着米乐讲话，忽然一辆车擦着驶过，米乐反应迅速地将他拉到怀里，那辆车就开了过去带起一片水花，唐新心有余悸也不忘道谢：“谢谢。”</p><p>米乐却没有立刻松开他。</p><p>唐新疑惑地抬头看他，米乐也在看他，眼中的情绪很复杂。</p><p>米乐动了动嘴唇：“我……”</p><p>却被一声不合时宜的喇叭声打断。</p><p>敖三摇下车窗，面无表情：“唐新，走了，回家。”</p><p>雨几乎是倾倒而下，唐新看着在暴雨中颤颤巍巍的伞，不放心地问米乐：“米乐，你要不要一起上车，送你回去……”</p><p>米乐撑着伞，微微低头静静地看着唐新，片刻后突然抬头冲敖三笑了笑，敖三看得出来那轻描淡写的笑容后面包含的挑衅意味。</p><p>这种胸有成竹的样子还真是让人不爽，哪来的毛头小子也敢在他敖三面前撒野了？</p><p>“他家里没人来接他吗？”</p><p>“没事，我自己回去就行。”</p><p>两个人的声音同时响起，敖三不屑地冷哼一声，米乐偏过头去收敛了笑意。唐新不明白这两人之间莫名其妙剑拔弩张的气氛，但还是跟米乐说了再见后就坐上了敖三的车。</p><p>“刚才那个人是谁？”</p><p>敖三看着米乐远去的身影，心里突然升起了一种很不妙的感觉。</p><p>有种自己的东西即将被抢走的感觉。</p><p>他已经很久没有过这样的感受，毕竟这么多年了，在商场上他翻手为云覆手为雨，根本没有人能成为他的竞争对手。但是在这一瞬间，他感受到了一丝危机感，仅仅是因为一个可能对唐新有好感的高中生。</p><p>小孩系上安全带，乖乖回答道：“同学。”</p><p>“只是同学？”</p><p>唐新抬头茫然地看着他：“……啊？”</p><p>“……没事。”敖三反应过来唐突了，可是那种难以忽视的感觉却一直缠绕在他的心间。</p><p>经过第四个红绿灯路口时，敖三还是压不下去内心的烦躁和一点焦虑，小孩在副驾驶安安静静地发呆，他努力忍了忍，最后还是没忍住。</p><p>“唐新。”</p><p>“不要早恋。”</p><p>这下唐新总算明白了敖三是什么意思，小孩慌张地解释道：“我跟米乐不是那种关系……”</p><p>眼看小孩急得脸红，敖三又觉得自己实在道貌岸然，明明不久前还跟唐新说如果有喜欢的人要把握住机会，现在又说这些背道而驰的话，太打脸了。</p><p>况且就算唐新真的在谈恋爱，自己哪里管得着？你敖三是唐新什么人，还自作主张地“为他着想”？</p><p>于是敖三引开话题：“怎么不给我打电话？”</p><p>“手机没电了。”唐新这样说，还从书包里拿出手机将一片漆黑的屏幕给敖三看。</p><p>透过书包的夹缝，敖三可以看见里面厚厚的一叠试卷和复习资料，小孩眼下的黑眼圈显得整个人分外憔悴和疲惫。敖三没再说话，他真觉得自己反常得过分了。</p><p>为什么要跟一个高中生计较？那个什么米乐不过是个毛都没长齐的高中生罢了，哪里有资本跟他比较？</p><p>但万一他们是两情相悦……没几天就要高考了，如果因为恋爱影响学业，他绝对不会允许有人成为唐新的意外因素。</p><p>这样的借口实在没有什么说服力，敖三有些丧气。他还是不得不承认，他怕的其实是唐新也喜欢米乐。</p><p>如果唐新真的有喜欢的人……</p><p>那他只能默默祝福，选择放手。</p><p>只能这样吗？</p><p>敖三很少不甘心，他也有能力让所有的意难平都消失。但是现在他发现自己好像束手无策，他只能无能为力地等待。</p><p> </p><p>12.</p><p>夜里敖三在酒吧喝了很多酒。</p><p>有很多妖艳风骚的女人凑上来跟他搭讪，浓妆艳抹的脸上是赤裸裸的露骨目光，一对呼之欲出的大胸紧紧贴上来，被敖三很没有风度地直接推开。</p><p>他自暴自弃地喝到几乎不省人事，他想，喝醉了就不会去想那些乱七八糟的事。</p><p>不会去想唐新是不是喜欢米乐，不会去想唐新喜欢谁，不会去想唐新喜不喜欢他。</p><p>他不知道唐新喜不喜欢他，但是他知道他喜欢唐新。</p><p>如果这能称得上为喜欢的话。</p><p>那应该是喜欢。</p><p>这就是喜欢。</p><p>虽然喝了很多酒，脑袋里也确实一片混沌了，但他还记得喝了酒不能开车，于是走了两个多小时回家。</p><p>五月底的夏夜，很热，晚风有一阵没一阵地吹着，他只觉得头晕脑胀，在到家时又难得畏缩了起来。</p><p>客厅里只亮着一盏落地灯，唐新抱着膝盖缩在沙发上，小小的一只，似乎睡着了。他的轮廓被橘黄色的灯光打亮，挺温馨的场景，但也确实凄凉。</p><p>更多的是能轻易调动情绪的东西。</p><p>调动占有欲、施虐欲和情欲。</p><p>“你回来了……”</p><p>小孩的声音有些沙哑迷糊，他揉了揉眼睛探出头去看敖三。</p><p>敖三过去把灯关上，在小孩没来得及做出反应和动作前，单膝跪在沙发上俯身堵住了他的唇。</p><p>敖三想自己是真的醉了，醉了才好。现在是在做梦吗？做梦才好。</p><p>梦里唐新的身体好柔软，他的手能从小孩宽大的衣摆下面轻易地探进去，抚摸滑嫩的肌肤。</p><p>他听到一声呜咽，黑暗的环境里听觉总是能被无限放大的，当然触觉也是，唐新的唇也柔软，又带点青涩的甜蜜，像糖果，像云朵，像一首情诗。</p><p>他的腰腹处还缠着绷带，压过来的时候小孩的手都不知道放在哪里，无意碰到敖三的伤口又十分紧张地移开手。小孩担心他的伤，根本不敢做大动作，只能在被强吻的间隙偶尔漏出一两句大概是反抗的微弱呻吟。</p><p>不要这么善良，不要这么温顺，不要为我着想。敖三心底有个声音在不停地说，唐新，推开我。推开我，推开我。</p><p>推开我。</p><p>可是唐新没有推开他。</p><p>头疼得快要炸开，敖三想这就是酒喝多的下场，但是心比头还要疼，他伸出舌头在小孩温暖的口腔里掠夺的时候，感觉到一阵发涩的咸味，又酸又苦。</p><p>那是唐新的眼泪。</p><p>你恨我吧。我宁愿你恨我，也不要忘记我。</p><p>敖三没有理智可言，他的所有自制都被酒精燃烧得一干二净。他的一只手已经去捉住唐新的手腕把小孩的两只手抵在头顶了，另一只手也开始解唐新的裤子拉链了，小孩上身的T恤在刚才的触碰中早已被他撩了上去，黑暗中露出白皙光滑的皮肤。</p><p>像是一场盛大的洗礼，用肮脏的圣水去冲刷卑微的情感，赞歌和笑容后面是费尽心思掩藏的不堪和难以启齿的脆弱。</p><p>最后他听到唐新在哭。</p><p>小孩被他困在怀里，小声地抽噎。</p><p>敖三几乎是在瞬间清醒过来，这不是梦。</p><p>他以为关了灯就是天黑，就可以开始以梦为理由以醉为借口，做些白天不敢做的事。</p><p>黑暗下多少东西在蠢蠢欲动地萌发，又有多少见不得光的卑鄙与自私。</p><p>可是梦最后变成了一扇让他成为困兽的门，醉最后变成了一项自己也难以宽恕的罪。</p><p>第一晚的场景又跳了出来，那些求饶和哭泣在重重敲打着敖三的神经，罪孽感又像潮水一样翻涌而上，敖三的心口一阵一阵发闷的抽痛。</p><p>小孩慢慢不哭了，他试探着动了动身体，敖三立刻起身坐到另一边的沙发上打开落地灯的开关，客厅里总算有了些警醒的光亮。</p><p>他到底又在做什么。</p><p>敖三简直要恨死自己的失控，明明说着喜欢唐新，却在一次又一次地亲自把他推开。</p><p>一杯牛奶突然递到他的眼前，敖三缓慢地抬头，看到唐新拿着杯子站在他面前，刘海乖顺地贴在额前，眼睛里除去担忧还有他最不想看到的胆怯和恐惧。</p><p>敖三接过玻璃杯喝了口温热的牛奶，终于找到了自己的声音。</p><p>“……对不起。”</p><p>“你喝醉了……”他听到小孩颤抖的声线，“对，你喝醉了，就是因为喝醉了才……我知道，没事的……下次不要再喝这么多了。早点睡吧，晚安。”</p><p>他竟然像是在安慰他。</p><p>这算什么？敖三宁愿唐新骂他，甚至打他，也好过现在原谅他。</p><p>但是他动了动喉结，千言万语都像是涂了胶水粘在了喉咙处，最后他只能说：“晚安。”</p><p>现在清醒过来还来得及吗。</p><p>可是谁又在甘愿沉沦。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>13.</p><p>敖三在宿醉中醒来，只觉得头痛欲裂。</p><p>在短暂的头脑空白后是记忆的回笼，尴尬、后悔、自责的情绪混杂着一齐砸过来，但他最后只捕捉到轻微到可以忽略的留恋。</p><p>留恋小孩身上清爽的味道，留恋小孩柔软甜蜜的嘴唇，留恋小孩的对他的纵容和一切该有的不该有的温暖。</p><p>敖三打开门，唐新正在客厅倒水喝，见他出来了，犹豫了一下然后说：“早上好。”</p><p>小孩握着杯子的手轻轻攥紧，不自觉地后退了一小步。只是很小的一步，但是在敖三心里激起了不小的波澜。</p><p>这是他在防备的体现。</p><p>先前的努力全都白费，那一点好不容易建立起来的信任似乎顷刻间消散，唐新又把自己塞进了铜墙铁壁建立起来的囚笼里。</p><p>但是小孩停顿了一下，又很温柔地说：“你还好吧？”</p><p>“嗯。”敖三舔了舔有些干燥的嘴唇，“昨晚……对不起。”</p><p>“没事，”小孩笑笑，极力伪装起来的笑容还是有点勉强了，“我会当做什么都没发生，你也忘了吧。我回房间复习了。”</p><p>唐新想装作无事发生，他也不能再纠缠不放。</p><p>何况一开始越界的是他。</p><p>敖三叹了口气，从冰箱里拿出西瓜、苹果、橘子之类的水果，削好插上牙签亲自做了个拼盘，准备等下拿到唐新房间里去。</p><p>唐新住的还是敖三的房间，上次以后敖三一直住在客房，敖三端着水果拼盘走进去的时候，发现除了桌子上多出来的试卷和练习册，也并没有多出什么来。</p><p>好像唐新随时能轻易地离开一样。</p><p>周日送唐新回校后，敖三接到了一个越洋电话——他安插在美国的手下总算打听到了唐一安的下落。</p><p>他回到家径直去往书房，将手下发来的资料导入电脑粗略地看了一遍。</p><p>唐一安携款潜逃，在国外被扣押，他的债主很多，敖三只是其中之一，因此自然会有人给他颜色看，好好教他这行的规矩。</p><p>只是敖三没想到居然有人沉不住气直接动手了，唐一安被解决得神不知鬼不觉。</p><p>敖三觉得头疼。</p><p>一方面唐一安死不足惜，敖三到底是商人，唐一安欠他的钱可不少，债还不上用命抵是再常见不过的事情。但另一方面，他又不知道如何和唐新解释。</p><p>就唐新那个对唐一安盲目信任的态度，这对他确实是个不小的打击，不知道要怎么伤心。</p><p>现在的当务之急是高考，唐新有更多的事要去烦恼，不应该为这样的意外分神。</p><p>考前冲刺阶段，唐新被关在十八中成堆的卷子里，每天除了吃饭睡觉上厕所就是没日没夜的学习，结果没想到在高考的前几天居然病倒了。</p><p>本来吃了药以为能好，结果高烧不退，高考在前，身体状况必须得保证，班主任没办法还是通知了监护人。</p><p>敖三连闯三个红灯赶到十八中医务室时，唐新正在量体温。温度计上显示四十度，唐新还没来得及说什么，敖三直接把人打横抱了起来。</p><p>当着老师和医生的面，小孩很不安又很害羞，无奈没什么力气又反抗不能，只能小声说：“你放我下来……”</p><p>这种时候敖三哪里还顾得上听他说什么，小孩有气无力地靠在他怀里，整个人都软了下来，敖三皱紧了眉：“怎么烧的这么厉害？”</p><p>“……没事。”唐新几乎是用气音在说话，“可能最近学习压力太大了。”</p><p>“还没事，为了高考难道连命都不要了吗？”</p><p>敖三脸色难看得要命，唐新识相地闭嘴，乖乖地任由敖三抱着上了车，又一路狂飙去医院。</p><p>很多时候敖三是个粗枝大叶的人，以前弟弟生病，他也只是喊楚牙来治，有时跑跑医院。至于他自己就更随便了，吃两粒药睡一觉就算病好了，有的时候药都不吃，直接硬扛过去。</p><p>但是唐新不行。</p><p>这小孩不知道是体虚还是别的什么，每次生病都要打针，敖三想起了上次也是，不过今非昔比，小孩乖乖地在他怀里，丝毫不抗拒他合理的接触。</p><p>堂堂AZY公司的董事长，在医院里排长队挂号，看急诊，陪着打点滴，手忙脚乱地照顾唐新，一下又怕小孩着凉去借了毯子，一下又怕小孩饿了去买吃的，一下又怕小孩无聊，在车上带下来的平板电脑里下载了好多游戏要给小孩玩。唐新看他忙里忙外，忍不住笑了。</p><p>“我妈以前也这样，我出一点小事她就担心得不得了，我不小心划到手她都要吹半天气。”唐新靠在躺椅上，似乎在回想从前的事，“你对我真好。”</p><p>敖三按照他的意思打开某个名师的高考冲刺复习视频，随口问道：“你妈妈现在呢？”</p><p>“死了。”</p><p>他回答得太快又太平静，敖三愣了愣才说：“对不起。”</p><p>事情更棘手了，那唐一安不就是唐新唯一的亲人？现在他也死了，唐新在世上可真无依无靠了。</p><p>他能依靠的只有敖三了。</p><p>意识到这一点，敖三又开始反省自己是不是应该趁感情还没有发酵扩散到无法挽回的地步前，彻底断了他对唐新的念头。</p><p>毕竟这对唐新来说，可能是困扰和负担。</p><p>点滴挂得很慢很慢，唐新盯着点滴看了一会，然后艰难地从外套里掏了半天，最后找出一颗糖来，塞到敖三手里，虚弱地笑道：“没关系的。”</p><p>敖三摊开掌心，小小的一颗糖，跟之前他去宋玄房间偷来送唐新的棒棒糖是一个牌子的，甜到有点发腻的味道。敖三不太爱吃甜食，但是他吃着那颗糖，感觉到一种奇异的满足感。</p><p>原来自己这么好收买。</p><p> </p><p>14.</p><p>敖三对唐新高考这件事很重视，但他也很放心，毕竟唐新学习好，他要担心的也只是唐新填志愿的时候是不是要去读省外的更好的大学。</p><p>考完后唐新立刻去参加谢师宴，敖三叮嘱不要玩到太晚，小孩果真九点不到就发来消息说要回家。</p><p>路上敖三特意买了章鱼烧，也不管刚吃过一顿的小孩还有没有胃口吃得下，哼着歌去接唐新。</p><p>结果看到非常刺眼的一幕。</p><p>包厢外的走廊上，角落里光线昏暗，一个人面对着唐新，单手撑着墙，把唐新圈在怀里，微微低着头在说话。</p><p>敖三看到这个叫米乐的就烦，何况这个姿势太暧昧，有什么话不能好好说，非要靠这么近。</p><p>然而他没来得及继续暴躁，就看到米乐俯下身，居然亲了唐新一下。</p><p>虽然动作很快，光线也不是特别清楚，但敖三确实看到了，米乐亲了唐新。</p><p>脑袋像是有什么东西爆炸了，硝烟轻易地感染了情绪，敖三几乎暴怒地大步走过去，脚下生风，脸色铁青，拉开米乐就一拳头呼上去。</p><p>他根本没打算控制力道，情况也不允许他网开一面冷静分析这一拳下去米乐会不会死，但是他确实用了很大的力气，拳头都在发抖，咬牙切齿地吼道：“滚！”</p><p>敖三连忙去看唐新，小孩的脸红红的，应该是喝了很多酒，以至于有点神志不清，半睁着眼睛迷茫地看着敖三。</p><p>酒真是个害人的东西，前两天还让他控制不住自己出了那样的意外，今天又让唐新被占了便宜。</p><p>米乐被敖三打得眼前一黑差点站不住，他狼狈地抬头看到敖三勃然大怒的样子，从嘴里吐出一口血：“唐新不会喜欢你这么粗鲁的人。”</p><p>“关你屁事。”敖三揪住米乐的衣领，冷笑道，“他喜欢谁是他的自由，但是我警告你，你最好离他远一点，否则你的下场会很惨。”</p><p>“哦，是吗？”米乐倒是一点也不怕，又露出了挑衅的笑容，“你又是唐新什么人？所谓的‘哥哥’？对‘弟弟’有这样的心思，你不觉得恶心吗？”他甩开敖三的手，“何况鹿死谁手还不一定呢。”</p><p>说完将嘴角的血擦干净，也不磨叽，直接插兜走了。</p><p>敖三被戳到痛处，当初这个身份是他因为愧疚硬要安上去的，结果现在反而成了把柄。他居然被一个高中生说得哑口无言。</p><p>这时候唐新抓住了他的衣角，懵懵地说：“回家……额，我想睡觉……”</p><p>小孩话都说不清楚，却睁大了眼睛直勾勾地盯着他，过了一会慢慢地笑起来：“敖三，你来啦，你来接我回家啦。”</p><p>有点可爱。</p><p>原来唐新喝醉了居然是这么可爱的样子。</p><p>敖三去牵他的手，语气里不自觉就染上了几分温柔：“是啊，我来接你回家了。”</p><p>没想到小孩突然张开了双臂，半仰着头傻笑道：“我走不动啦，你抱我。”</p><p>敖三觉得心口会心一击。</p><p>太可爱了。</p><p>他将索要拥抱的小孩打横抱起来，小孩有些担忧地问：“我是不是很重啊？你累不累？”</p><p>敖三被逗笑：“你很轻的。”</p><p>于是小孩就心安理得地窝在了他的怀里，像一只乖顺的猫。</p><p>以后是不是应该让唐新适当喝点酒，敖三看着怀里安静温顺的小孩，有些卑鄙地想，嗯，别喝太多应该没关系的，反正唐新成年了嘛。</p><p>上车后唐新一眼就看到了那袋章鱼烧，原本困顿的眼睛一下子就亮了起来。</p><p>章鱼烧有些冷掉了，但是唐新还是拿过来吃了，表情十分满足。敖三正要说冷的就别吃了对身体不好，就看到一个章鱼烧出现在了嘴边。</p><p>唐新拿着竹签，像哄小孩一样凑近他说：“你吃一个，可好吃了。”</p><p>敖三握住他的手吃了，敖三的手很大，能包住唐新的手。冷掉的章鱼烧没有热的好吃，但敖三还是觉得心情愉快。</p><p>车里的冷气很大，敖三怕热，每到夏天总要把空调温度设置得很低，要凉快到发冷的程度他才觉得舒服。</p><p>过了一会小孩来抓他的手，两只手包裹着敖三的大手，慢吞吞地说：“你的手怎么这么凉啊，我给你捂捂热……”</p><p>说着还把敖三的手拉到嘴边吹气，敖三愣了愣，把空调温度调高了，但任由唐新抓着他的手，就这样单手开着车。</p><p>捂了一会唐新又说：“你怎么一只手开车啊？这样好危险啊，你怎么不遵守交通法啊。”</p><p>敖三又好气又好笑，正好红灯，他停下车把手抬起来放到小孩面前，小孩反应了一会，然后立刻松开双手，本来就红的脸颊好像更红了。</p><p>回到家唐新果然洗了澡就去睡了，敖三替小孩关了灯，然后去阳台上抽了支烟。</p><p>灰白的烟雾弥漫开来的时候，他很轻地叹了口气。</p><p>他其实很久不抽烟了，但这会觉得喉咙痒的很，要用尼古丁来麻痹自己。</p><p>唐一安的事他还没想好怎么跟唐新说，要不要跟唐新说。</p><p>毕竟唐一安终究还是唐新的父亲，听到这样的噩耗怎么可能不伤心。</p><p>他怎么舍得让唐新伤心。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>15.</p><p>第二天唐新醒来后完全不记得前一晚发生了什么，敖三随便含糊了几句应付过去，他可不想让小孩知道自己这么可爱的样子，否则依唐新的性格下次肯定不会再喝酒了。</p><p>敖三思前想后还是委婉地提醒唐新跟米乐保持距离，小孩疑惑地问他为什么，敖三说不出原因，总不能直接说那小子对你图谋不轨吧。</p><p>且不说唐新对米乐是不是有那么点意思，就是他和米乐这光明正大的同学身份，敖三要是无凭无据说些什么，唐新可能以为他在诋毁米乐。</p><p>不过那天以后米乐也没什么动作，敖三暂时把这个臭小子的账放在了一边。</p><p>被搁置的买钢琴计划又提上了日程，敖三选了个黄道吉日去挑，导购推荐的钢琴看起来高贵大气，音色也很不错，关键是价格很高，敖三不懂别的，觉得贵的一定差不到哪里去，于是爽快地付了钱。</p><p>那架名贵的钢琴被搬进家里的时候，唐新难以抑制地表现出欣喜之情，立刻坐下来弹了一曲。</p><p>敖三没什么音乐细胞，只会鼓掌夸奖，但他看得出来唐新是真的喜欢。</p><p>小孩把指尖放在黑白琴键的交界处，欲言又止：“这个……很贵吧？”</p><p>“咳，小钱。”</p><p>也就快六位数而已，敖三身为暴发户，对大数目早已麻木。</p><p>“那你想听什么，我给你弹一曲吧？”唐新邀功般看着他，眼睛亮晶晶的。</p><p>对钢琴曲一窍不通的敖三：“……”</p><p>空气沉寂了一会，敖三实在不想拂了小孩的好意，便试探着说：“……《小苹果》？”</p><p>说完自己都觉得自己太俗了，这种接地气的歌也太拉低档次了。</p><p>没想到小孩立刻弹了起来，敖三正惊讶于他怎么这么熟悉《小苹果》的节奏可以脱离谱子弹，后来想到自己的手机铃声就是《小苹果》，一时有些惊喜。</p><p>其实本来他的铃声是宋玄的新歌的，但是那会唐新要高考，他觉得《小苹果》喜庆又吉利，就换了。</p><p>敖三觉得自己也应该接受点高雅艺术的熏陶，起码下次唐新弹琴给他听他不至于再点个广场舞曲《小苹果》。</p><p>不过C市最近并没有什么音乐会，但宋玄的全国巡回演唱会快开了，第一站就是C市，于是敖三特意问宋玄要了两张票去看。</p><p>反正都是艺术，音乐会和演唱会没差嘛。</p><p>宋玄听说敖三要带唐新来看他的演唱会，立刻留了两张前排的媒体票，还特意告诉工作人员让敖三可以直接从工作通道入场。</p><p>最近公司也没什么特别要紧的事，敖三便提前给自己下班开车去深度发觉拿票。</p><p>到了深度发觉却找不到宋玄，敖三正要发微信问，就听到一道温柔甜美的女声：“三爷。”</p><p>一转身看到一个栗色短发的女孩正在冲他甜甜地笑。这个人敖三认得，是深度发觉最近正当红的小花旦Tina，敖三从弟弟那里听说过很多她的事，工作上也多有接触，算是半个朋友。</p><p>小姑娘过来跟他打招呼，敖三点点头示意，没想到Tina拦住了他：“三爷，晚上有空吗？一起吃个饭？”</p><p>敖三本想找借口推托，然而Tina从包里抽出两张票：“给个面子呗。正好宋玄让我把他演唱会的票给你。”</p><p>宋玄一直都有意要撮合他和Tina，敖三不是傻子，Tina对他有好感他也看得出来，可惜落花有意流水无情，敖三对于Tina一直都是朋友的态度。</p><p>敖三想了想也好，借着这顿饭正好把事情说清楚，断了Tina对他的念想。</p><p>餐厅选在敖三家附近，是一家昂贵的西餐厅，因为是会员制，所以隐私性还算好，而且位置也比较偏僻，被狗仔偷拍到的几率小一点。</p><p>进了包间后敖三很有绅士风度地为Tina拉开椅子，Tina拿起菜单点了几个菜，敖三心下略微诧异，都是他爱吃的，看来Tina还是花了心思去了解他的喜好。</p><p>这顿饭敖三吃得心不在焉，他本意也不是来吃饭的，然而每当他想提起这件事时，Tina总是能巧妙地转移话题，敖三没有办法，只好默默吃饭。</p><p>吃完后Tina提议去散步吹风，敖三一心只想着怎么引出话题，没发现走着走着已经到了他家附近。</p><p>“Tina，我有点话要跟你说。”敖三终于还是不管不顾地开口了。</p><p>然而Tina很淡地笑了一下：“三爷，我知道你要说什么。”</p><p>她看着敖三，淡定从容的样子让敖三有些别扭：“我知道你不喜欢我，我也不强求。我确实喜欢你，今天能跟你一起吃饭我很开心，我也没有什么遗憾了。希望你能幸福。”</p><p>“最后可以抱我一下吗？就当是分别的礼物吧。”</p><p>话说明白了，当事人自己也放下了，只是抱一下也没什么不妥，于是敖三就伸出手很轻很快地抱了一下Tina。</p><p>Tina的助理很快开着车来接她，敖三跟小姑娘说了句“路上注意安全”就准备往家走了。</p><p>结果没走几步就看到不远处唐新正站在家门口定定地看着他。</p><p>“怎么出来了？”敖三快步走过去，看到小孩的眼神有些茫然。</p><p>“你要和她结婚了吗？”</p><p>估计是刚才和Tina拥抱被唐新看到了，敖三失笑，不过是抱一下，怎么就要结婚了。</p><p>他正要解释，小孩就已经伸出手来抓住了他的袖口，仰着头看他，表情十分委屈可怜。</p><p>“你不要我了吗？”</p><p>敖三心里一怔。</p><p>他怎么会不要唐新，唐新只有他了。</p><p>“你误会了。”敖三忍不住捏他的脸，努力把他下耷的嘴角拉出一个上扬的微笑弧度来，“我不会结婚。至少短期内不会。”</p><p>“真的？”小孩不怎么放心地小心问道。</p><p>“真的。”敖三笑起来，伸出手勾他的小拇指，哄道：“我跟你拉勾，骗你是小狗。”</p><p> </p><p>16.</p><p>宋玄在华语乐坛的地位毋庸置疑，巡回演唱会的首站更是人气爆棚，敖三在体育馆门口就已经看到粉丝应援的巨大阵仗。</p><p>唐新第一次见应援，看什么都觉得新鲜，有个站子准备的礼包里有小蛋糕，做工精致可爱，很吸引唐新。</p><p>敖三表面上嗤之以鼻表示不屑，蛋糕有什么好吃的，然而却已经拿出手机翻出早就准备好的宋玄超话等级十二级截图递给小孩，唐新就开开心心地去排队。</p><p>分发礼包的站姐看到唐新，还以为是男粉，十分惊喜地夸了句“小哥你真好看”，连超话截图都不看，直接塞了礼包和蛋糕到唐新手里，笑着说“要多多支持我们炫炫哦”，唐新被她的热情吓到，点点头小声“嗯”了一声。</p><p>敖三走过去帮唐新拿礼包，心想真是什么妖魔鬼怪都能喊我们炫炫小名了，下一秒站姐盯着他发出尖叫：“啊啊啊啊啊三爷！”</p><p>被认出来的敖三非常无奈，立刻否认：“我不是我没有，你认错人了。”</p><p>AZY特保公司董事长的名声在外，宠弟弟宠到无法无天，年纪不算大还特别有钱，又长了张帅得人神共愤的脸，宋玄的许多粉丝也是敖三的粉丝，这下见到真人，难免引起骚动。</p><p>眼看场面就要控制不住，万幸宋玄的活动向来是AZY负责，那边负责安保的特保们看到他们老板有难，立刻过来保护上司。</p><p>人群太混乱，拥挤中唐新拿在手里的蛋糕包装盒被挤扁，里面的奶油蹭了一点到手上，等到坐在位置上才发现。</p><p>敖三脑袋一热，鬼使神差地抓过唐新的手就舔了一口。</p><p>奶油不是很多，敖三这一下就解决得差不多了，但是这个动作未免暧昧，况且敖三做得太过自然，就更奇怪了。</p><p>小孩涨红了脸不敢看他，连蛋糕也不吃了，只低着头玩手机，屏幕黑了也没察觉到。</p><p>……敖三觉得自己可能真的是个变态。</p><p>好在演唱会没多久就开始了，稍微缓解了一下空气中弥漫的令人窒息的尴尬。</p><p>宋玄在舞台上向来完全投入表演完美，他唱歌好听情感丰富，长得又好看，而且做到了今天这个地位，他的演唱会本来就是场视听盛宴。</p><p>演唱会快到尾声的时候，宋玄唱完了炸裂全场的重金属摇滚，坐下来安安静静地唱了首抒情慢歌。</p><p>体育馆内的所有灯光都暗下来，只留一束聚光灯打在宋玄身上，他穿一件简单的白色衬衫，闭上眼动情地吟唱着。他的嗓音千变万化，唱摇滚的时候狂放不羁，唱情歌的时候又深情款款，配着轻柔缓慢的节奏，就像是情人在耳边厮磨低语。</p><p>敖三的心被宋玄的歌声触动，歌词正好唱到“是否要等到八月落雪花/蓝色月亮融化/眼泪在零下十度蒸发/才敢沉默问那个他/可以吻你吗”，唐新就坐在他的身旁，黑暗的场内小孩的侧脸轮廓却线条分明，像一件精心雕刻的艺术品。</p><p>气氛太好，敖三忍不住凑过去低下头。</p><p>“唐新。”</p><p>他说，唐新转过头来，那对眸子在黑暗中亮得不可思议，小孩眨了眨眼。</p><p>敖三继续说。</p><p>“可以吻你吗？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>17.</p><p>宋玄在后台休息室找到了他哥敖三和他的便宜弟弟唐新。</p><p>他的便宜弟弟整个脸红得快要烧起来，低着头在抠手指，而他哥虽然表面上云淡风轻，但是嘴角却忍不住疯狂上扬。</p><p>宋玄先关切地询问了一下唐新是不是发烧了要不要去医院，得到后者面红耳赤的否定回答后又像看傻子一样看着敖三：“哥，你脑子出问题了？”</p><p>敖三还沉浸在那个甜甜蜜蜜的吻里出不来，也没听清宋玄说什么，随口答道：“嗯。”</p><p>宋玄：“……”</p><p>休息室的门再次被推开，简亓从外面进来，看到敖三略微诧异，但还是客套地打了招呼：“三爷。”</p><p>注意到这个房间内自己不认识的人，简亓不由得多看了几眼唐新，敖三火一下子上来了：“看什么看，小心把你眼珠子挖出来。”</p><p>简亓对他夹枪带棍的话早已见怪不怪，例行公事般赞许了几句宋玄演唱会的表现，敖三听得满意，拍了拍宋玄的肩膀：“演唱会辛苦了，哥带你去吃大餐。”</p><p>简亓冲他微微一笑：“不好意思三爷，宋玄等下还有个采访。”</p><p>敖三一看到简亓那个公式化的皮笑肉不笑就烦得要死，也懒得跟他废话：“有什么采访不能推了？采访重要还是跟我吃饭重要？”</p><p>气氛有点微妙，宋玄不想让简亓难做，出来打圆场：“哥，算了算了，这也不能怪简哥，那个采访是早就安排好了的，你和唐新去吃吧，我到时候随便吃点就行……”</p><p>“怎么能随便吃点，你看你都瘦了，”敖三皱起眉头，冲着简亓冷笑一声，“是不是简亓这个王八蛋不让你好好吃饭？我去跟伍扬说，扣他工资。”</p><p>“哎呀哥真的没事，你别动不动就拿简哥开刀，伍总很忙的你别打扰他……”</p><p>“他忙什么，整天就知道喝茶……”</p><p>最后还是敖三妥协了，威胁了简亓两句不许欺负我弟就拉着唐新走了。</p><p>小孩的手有点冰，摸着的时候总是带一点凉凉的感觉，敖三牵了一会还有点舍不得放开。</p><p>方才演唱会他脱口而出“可以吻你吗”时不是没有紧张忐忑，他甚至做好了唐新打他骂他的准备，但是小孩在黑暗中愣了愣，随后很小心地轻轻点了一下头。</p><p>唇触碰的时候小孩颤抖了一下，但是没有躲，唐新闭着眼睛，安安静静地接受着这个黑暗中的轻吻。</p><p>这是他们第一次在清醒的时候双方自愿的接吻，敖三什么技巧都不记得，只知道凭本能去亲吻，去索取，去温柔地对待。</p><p>为什么不拒绝，——你也是有一点喜欢我的吗？</p><p>敖三不确定，以他这个身份地位，想要什么没有，就算只是那张脸也让许多人趋之若鹜。但是他真的不敢轻易问出口，他怕一切都难以挽回。</p><p>他好像又回到了很年少的时候，那个时候他还不是现在的敖三，不用为生计奔波，不用处理繁琐的工作，不用面对一堆虚伪的笑脸，双手还是干净清白的，他只是一个普普通通的男孩，他也会为喜欢的人红脸，翻来覆去地猜测心思，也是这样的犹豫不决，再三试探。</p><p>很多事在他接手父亲的事业后开始天翻地覆。</p><p>他很少对人动心了，甚至可以说是没有过。在金钱利益、权势地位面前，感情显得很珍贵也很廉价，喜欢他的人有很多，真心却很少。他年轻的时候也被骗过，喜欢的人卷了他的钱跟别人私奔，然后他醒悟了，他所追求的纯粹的感情终究是可遇不可求。</p><p>后来呢，后来他遇到了唐新。</p><p>好奇怪，真的深究其实也没什么不同，在尝过浓茶或烈酒后，或许只有白水能够真正地缓解内心的干渴。</p><p>就像许多狗血小说里写的那样，当一颗千疮百孔的心遇到另一颗鲜活纯真的心，怎么能没有吸引力。</p><p>何况唐新跟他的关系非常复杂，复杂到想不纠缠都很难。</p><p>这样说来似乎是没有资格去谈论情或者爱的，如果一开始他跟唐新不过是皮肉关系，那现在他怎么还能说出他喜欢唐新这种话？</p><p>且不论唐新怎么想，他自己也过意不去，毕竟他们最初的那一点联系是那么见不得光的肮脏。</p><p>那貌似坚强顽固的外壳里面包裹的怎样一颗脆弱善良的灵魂，敖三窥探到了，所以才更不想唐新再受一次伤害了。</p><p>一只手在眼前晃了晃，敖三这才从思考中回过神，小孩已经系好了安全带，敖三发动车子，正要问想去哪里吃，就听到唐新说：</p><p>“可以回家自己做饭吗？”</p><p> </p><p>18.</p><p>唐新从角落里找出了荒废已久的粉色围裙，敖三没想到他还会做饭，唐新笑得像只得意的小狐狸：“当然啦，我厨艺还挺不错的。”</p><p>敖三摸了摸鼻子，他在生意场上是最精明最成功的商人，做饭的本领却是一塌糊涂，从前心血来潮给宋玄做过，结果宋玄吃完拉了三天肚子，那个时候宋玄的经纪人还是陶桃，于是敖三被这个雷厉风行的王牌女经纪人劈头盖脸痛骂了一顿。</p><p>啊，也是好久以前了。</p><p>不知道为什么今天总是容易想起以前，敖三看着小孩在厨房里忙里忙外的身影想，可能是因为有了对比吧。</p><p>对比显得现在的生活好像无比幸福。</p><p>他有种老婆孩子热炕头的错觉。</p><p>刚才去超市买菜的时候他推着购物车，唐新在认认真真地挑选菜品，真的让他恍然这样平淡但真实的生活究竟多久没有体会过了，久到他几乎快要习惯寂寞了。</p><p>可是生活本来就不应该是一个人的单打独斗。</p><p>父母死得早，弟弟是明星，家里经常就是他孤零零一个人。他人脉广，但是真正交心的朋友很少，也不愿意带人来家里玩，家似乎成了摆设。</p><p>外人看来敖三风光无限，AZY董事长，年轻有为手眼通天，许多产业都有涉猎，其实在这些虚无缥缈的形容背后，空空荡荡。</p><p>当然敖三不想把自己描述得这么惨，他不声不响地承担起整个家的重任，放手让弟弟去自由地追逐梦想，苦心经营AZY做后盾，然后忘记了怎么去争取自己的幸福。</p><p>可如果有一天能够摆脱那种孤单冷清的生活，换回温暖舒适的生活，他心里其实是更期盼的，哪怕是负隅顽抗他也心甘情愿。</p><p>唐新把饭菜端了上来，菜色很不错了，四菜一汤有荤有素，还有一盘火腿肠炒饭。</p><p>唐新指着火腿肠炒饭解释道：“炫炫哥跟我说的，他说你最爱吃这个。”</p><p>什么老婆孩子热炕头，敖三想一巴掌把自己打清醒。</p><p>听听，炫炫哥，唐新比炫炫还小，敖三你醒醒，不可以啊。</p><p>敖三还没来得及完全发酵的心动在很多时候都蠢蠢欲动，却在这一刻达到了临界点。</p><p>他叹了口气，拿起筷子尝了一口火腿肠炒饭，意外地很好吃，他也毫不吝啬自己的赞美，小孩听了分明心花怒放却还要谦虚：“还好啦。”</p><p>吃完饭又一起窝在沙发里看了一会电视，十一点的时候小孩已经开始打瞌睡，头一点一点的，敖三轻轻碰了碰他的肩膀想让他回房去睡。</p><p>然而一开口那句喜欢却卡在喉咙里呼之欲出：“唐新，我……”</p><p>小孩抬头懵懵地看他，眼睛还没完全睁开，头发也有点乱糟糟的，但是顽强地撑起了小脸。</p><p>敖三强忍住想亲他的冲动：“早点睡吧，晚安。”</p><p>唉，他还是没有勇气。</p><p>敖三睡得很晚，公司出了点事，倒也不是什么大事，但必须要他亲自解决。等到快两点他终于能舒口气，洗了个澡就睡下了。</p><p>刚躺下没多久就听到房门被打开的声音，他还没来得及开灯看看是什么情况，就感觉到有什么东西钻进了被窝，温热柔软的一团，他难以置信地转过身，然而腰间一沉已经被抱住了。</p><p>毛茸茸的脑袋埋在他的胸膛，洗发水的清爽味道直往他鼻子里钻，他有点头晕，声音也低哑得不像话：“你知道你在做什么吗？”</p><p>小孩没说话，抱着他的手臂缩得更紧，整个人都贴了上来。</p><p>敖三被这个热源点燃了全身的火，他只觉得肌肤接触的地方哪里都是滚烫的，“……唐新，你知不知道你这样很危险。”</p><p>“我知道。”小孩仰起头，那张白净的小脸上依稀有几点红晕，但不像是羞怯或者不好意思，更像是孤注一掷的勇气和豁出去的兴奋。</p><p>“但我不怕。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>19.</p><p>按理说应该发生什么，事实上也确实发生了什么。敖三觉得自己真的没必要再装什么正人君子了，柳下惠谁爱当谁当，反正他不想再装模作样了，他要直面自己的欲望。</p><p>他本来就是一匹危险的狼，狩猎和征服是他的天性。</p><p>而现在他的猎物不知死活地送上门来，他哪有放手的道理。</p><p>去他妈的道德约束良心不安，他想要的就没有得不到的。唐新都有勇气迈出这一步，他还要矫情地纠结那些无足轻重的事干什么。</p><p>他喜欢，就要立刻放手去做。</p><p>这才是他，才是真正的敖三。</p><p>“……你想好了？”敖三这样说着，却已经开始脱小孩的衣服。</p><p>唐新没说话，仰头主动去吻敖三。他的吻技还很青涩，毫无技巧性可言，只懂得一味地接触碰撞，把自己的一切都奉献给敖三。</p><p>敖三更加汹涌地回吻回去，感情在这一刻得到了合理的宣泄，他夺回主动权，翻身把小孩压在身下。</p><p>或许是为了证明自己的决心，唐新大着胆把手伸进敖三的睡裤里去摸他的下面。</p><p>碰到的一瞬间敖三就被刺激地半硬了起来，敖三低声骂了句“操”，抓住小孩作乱的手，凶道：“你别乱动。”</p><p>他的语气实在算不上温柔，唐新愣了一下，表情有些委屈，敖三于是半是无奈半是宠溺地张开手：“帮我脱衣服，乖。”</p><p>脱到一半的时候敖三就忍不住了，小孩躺在他身下低垂着眼，一颗一颗缓慢地解他的睡衣扣子，认真得仿佛在做数学题。</p><p>敖三牵起唐新的手亲了一下，下面的硬挺戳着小孩的腹部，唐新不依不饶地还要坚持去握他的性器，敖三想起他们第一次做爱时小孩的生疏稚嫩，调笑道：“你会吗？”</p><p>小孩轻轻地应了声，然后从敖三身下钻了出来，在敖三还没反应过来他要做什么之前，唐新已经弯下身把头埋在了他的胯间。</p><p>被温软湿热的口腔包裹的感觉爽得敖三头皮发麻，于是胯下的东西又肉眼可见地胀大了一圈，小孩卖力地吞吐着，抬头小心地觑着敖三的反应。</p><p>敖三怎么也想不到唐新居然会给他口交，小孩做着色情的动作，看他的这一眼又十分纯情，敖三没多久就释放了出来。</p><p>唐新用手抹开唇边的白浊，还伸出舌头来舔了舔，猩红的舌尖在白色精液的映衬下显得更加诱人。</p><p>敖三扯了张纸巾给他擦，还是非常好奇，不明白为什么唐新忽然开窍：“你……从哪学的？”</p><p>“我……”唐新红着脸小声道，“我、我看片学习了一下……”</p><p>没想到唐新为了他做到这种地步，敖三心软得不行，怎么看怎么觉得小孩可爱极了，捏了捏他红得要滴血的耳垂：“别看了，以后我教你。”</p><p>虽然下面已经硬得发痛，但敖三还是耐心地做着扩张，唐新自然感受得到他忍得难受，颇为体贴地提议道：“你直接进来……”</p><p>“我怕你疼。”敖三亲了亲他的眼睛，语气很温柔。</p><p>唐新咬着殷红的唇：“我、我没关系……”</p><p>得到了小孩的应允，敖三便拿了枕头垫在他腰后，从正面进入。</p><p>里面还是一样的温暖紧致，唐新的穴肉咬得敖三很舒服，敖三发出一声满足的喟叹，等到小孩适应后，他才慢慢地动起来。</p><p>之前敖三在性事上的需求不是特别频繁，但也没有这么长时间的空白，敖三正值血气方刚的青年时期，性欲强烈，真正进去后大张大合地操弄起来，再加上他那可怖的尺寸，没一会唐新就受不了，连连求饶。</p><p>敖三哪里会放过他，抓住小孩的双手举到头顶用一只手扣住，另一只手掐着他的腰，九浅一深地进出着。</p><p>唐新的呻吟很克制，敖三放慢速度后猛地一挺，唐新尖叫一声后穴剧烈收缩，刺激得敖三差点射了。</p><p>敖三去吻小孩，诱哄道：“叫出来，我想听。”</p><p>于是唐新不再克制，他的叫声全是情欲的甜腻，敖三更加迅速地进攻着，还在唐新耳边亲昵地喊他“新新”，没过多久唐新就射了。</p><p>敖三也快了，他微微抬起唐新的腿：“夹紧。”</p><p>在射精之前敖三及时把阴茎抽了出来，浓浊的精液射在唐新的小腹上，敖三用手指挑了一点抹在小孩的乳尖上，唐新害羞得不敢看他，敖三却忽然又插了进来，然后把唐新整个人抱了起来。</p><p>小孩被他这个动作吓了一跳：“你……你干吗……”</p><p>敖三笑：“我还没够呢。”</p><p> </p><p>20.</p><p>敖三抱着唐新从客房一路走到客厅，还保持着阴茎插在体内的姿势，每走一步就插进去更深一分，这样一起一落的方式让敖三的性器更紧密地插到深处，唐新不自觉地嗯嗯啊啊起来。</p><p>最后敖三在那架钢琴前停了下来，打开琴盖把小孩放在琴键上，钢琴发出一声低沉的杂音。</p><p>“不要在这……”唐新脸颊滚烫，在他喜欢的钢琴上做这种事实在太过羞耻，但是更多的却是隐秘的刺激，情潮又再一次涌了上来。</p><p>敖三架起小孩的腿，迅速猛烈地动起来，唐新两条又细又白的腿在他臂弯摇摇晃晃，嘴里也溢出破碎勾人的呻吟。</p><p>每抽插一次钢琴就发出不同的琴音，那声音是最好的催情剂，提醒着唐新现在正在同敖三做什么事。小孩的后面分泌出更多的液体来，湿滑的后穴在敖三快速的抽插中逐渐发出淫荡的水声。</p><p>“唔，不要了……”唐新实在没有受过这样的刺激，敖三的速度又快力道又大，他觉得自己已经到了极限。</p><p>“不要了……呜呜，我不要了……你、你出去……”</p><p>眼看小孩就快要哭了，敖三试探着抽出来一点，但小孩的身体却更诚实，依依不舍地绞紧敖三的阴茎挽留它。</p><p>敖三抓着小孩的手带到他们泥泞的交合处，恶劣地笑道：“新新这里不想我走呢。”</p><p>听到这句带着几分下流意味的话，唐新的身体更敏感了，敖三把他朝自己这边拉近一点，找到小孩的高潮点来回碾磨，唐新一下软了腰，可怜地央求道：“慢点……啊……”</p><p>在又几十次抽插后，他们几乎是同时到达了高潮，唐新硬生生被敖三直接插射，整张脸都红透了，敖三把他抱去浴室清理。</p><p>再睡下的时候已经快要四点了，经过两场连续的性事，小孩困得不行，缩在敖三的怀里好像睡着了。</p><p>敖三刮了刮他的鼻子：“有本事了，还知道投怀送抱了。”</p><p>过了一会他又很轻地叹了口气，凑过去亲了一下小孩的唇，也不管小孩听不听得见：“唐新。”</p><p>“如果我现在追你，你同意吗？”</p><p>小孩的睫毛抖了抖，迷迷糊糊地伸出手来勾他的小指，声音软软糯糯：“好。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>21.</p><p>出成绩之前，敖三带唐新去海岛度假。</p><p>宋玄最近因为巡演忙得脚不沾地，抽空打视频电话的时候听敖三说起这件事，哼哼着表示自己的嫉妒：“唉，好羡慕啊，我也想去度假，但是简哥又给我安排了两个综艺，还有杂志拍摄和广告代言……累死我了！就这样居然还有人造谣说我谈恋爱了，真无语了，我都快忙死了哪有空谈恋爱……”</p><p>敖三到底心疼弟弟，权衡片刻迟疑道：“要不我跟伍扬说说，给你放两天假，和我们一起去玩……”</p><p>“算了算了。”宋玄打断他，握拳给自己打气安慰，“只要心中有海，哪里都是马尔代夫。而且我可爱岗敬业了，这还有三场演唱会要开呢——今天不努力，明天变垃圾！”</p><p>挂了电话，敖三慢吞吞踱步去主卧。</p><p>自从那天以后，他就从客房搬了回来，晚上和唐新一起睡，有的时候不老实地动手动脚，小孩就红着脸小声说“别闹”，却也不会真的抗拒他的接触。</p><p>夏日漫长，他们有大把的时光可以用来浪费。</p><p>晚上去大排档撸串吹风，敖三不许唐新喝啤酒，两个人就喝冰可乐。顿顿夜宵下来，唐新嘟囔说这半个月胖了好多，敖三笑说有点肉抱起来才不硌手。</p><p>一人抱着半个冰镇西瓜拿勺子舀着吃，敖三会很幼稚地去抢第一口，唐新专注护食，没注意就被敖三偷了香。</p><p>或者窝在家里的沙发上用投影仪放电影看，等到小孩困得上下眼皮打架，敖三就抱着他去睡觉。</p><p>自然也会做些什么，但敖三看唐新实在困，就用了小孩的腿。</p><p>结果第二天意外地起晚了，时间很尴尬， 敖三索性决定不去AZY了，还是唐新催促他去上班。</p><p>“啊，不想上班——”敖三抱着唐新低声抱怨一句，二十七八的男人竟然像小孩子一样赖床。</p><p>唐新亲自给他打好领带，敖三把小孩的手拿起来放到唇边留恋地吻了吻：“我走了。”</p><p>熬到下班时间，敖三会去公司附近的川菜馆打包一份麻辣兔头，回到家，小孩就跑过来张开手臂迎接他：“欢迎回家。”</p><p>敖三给小孩一个拥抱，然后把手里装着麻辣兔头的袋子递给他：“给你买的。”</p><p>唐新欣喜地接过去：“谢谢。”</p><p>敖三看着他，笑得不怀好意：“就只是谢谢？没什么别的表示？”</p><p>唐新眼神躲闪，过了一会踮起脚，飞快地亲吻敖三的脸。敖三哪里会放过这个机会，马上扣住小孩的后脑勺，反客为主交换了一个缠绵的深吻。</p><p>打打杀杀惯了，这样平淡而温馨的生活令敖三感到心安。</p><p>他不是不喜欢稳定，归根结底他也是肉体凡胎，对家庭和幸福的渴望不比普通人少，只是以前条件不允许，也没有过先例。</p><p>身份和地位注定了他要漂泊，要无情，要刀尖舔血，要在日复一日的猜忌、欺骗和背叛中被迫多疑、冷血、残暴。</p><p>但唐新走进他的生活，走近他的心，然后一切开始变得不一样。</p><p>因此虽然对弟弟宠爱有加，但其实敖三还是比较想只和唐新去海岛过二人世界。</p><p>推开主卧的门，唐新正在收拾行李。小孩跪在地上弯着身体，白嫩的脖颈露出一截，完全是毫无防备的模样。</p><p>敖三走过去，从后面抱住唐新，滚烫的唇贴上小孩的后颈。</p><p>飞行过后，他们到达了目的地。</p><p>碧海蓝天，椰林白沙，海岸线一望无际，海面蓝得发绿，潮湿的海风吹来裹挟着有些咸涩的味道。光是风景就足够令人心旷神怡，正值工作日人也不多，确实是个非常适合散心放松的好地方。</p><p>唐新没有见过海，开心得不得了，下了观光车就往海里飞奔。</p><p>才淌过几步海，刚好一个浪花扑过来，瞬间打湿了他的衣物。</p><p>小孩只穿着布料轻薄的短袖衬衫，下身是简单的黑色大裤衩，露出白到反光的光滑小腿肚。</p><p>敖三看着看着就有点心猿意马，想起前天晚上，他握着小孩纤细的脚踝，拉开这双笔直白皙的腿，缓缓把自己硬挺的器物挤进小孩的腿间……</p><p>回想就此打住，敖三收起思绪，他原本并不是纵欲的人，但如今青天白日，他居然在想这种事。</p><p>原来是真的，欲望会和爱相伴而生。</p><p>敖三低头很快地笑了一下。</p><p>阳光照在海面上，反射的光有些强烈，敖三摘下墨镜眯起眼适应了一会，冷不丁脸上被什么温凉的液体洒到，抬头就看到唐新双手盛着一捧海水朝他泼过来。</p><p>“你敢偷袭我。”敖三露出一个无奈的表情，随后故作夸张地放狠话，“你给我等着。”</p><p>唐新已经跑远，轻快的笑声混着海浪声传来：“有本事来追我啊！”</p><p>敖三甩下墨镜，卷起裤脚，踩着海水去追。</p><p>毕竟是黑道出身，敖三身手矫健，没多久就抓住了唐新，小孩笑着倒在他怀里求饶：“哈哈，对不起，我错了……哎，你别挠我痒……”</p><p>然而敖三手一伸，不由分说直接把小孩拦腰扛了起来。</p><p>海滩上有人投来好奇探究的目光，唐新有点害羞，锤着敖三的后背，晃着腿抗议：“你放我下来……”</p><p>“不放。”敖三搂着唐新两条不安分的腿，不轻不重地拍了一下他的屁股，勾唇一笑，“这是惩罚。”</p><p>闹到夕阳西下，海面波光粼粼泛着金色，敖三和唐新手里拎着人字拖，赤脚深一脚浅一脚地沿着沙滩走，橘粉色的落霞勾勒出他们彼此的轮廓。</p><p>在这个遥远而陌生的海岛上，没有人认识他们，他们可以像普通的情侣一样，牵手拥抱，说温软的情话。</p><p>天温柔，风温柔，海温柔，什么都温柔。</p><p>接吻的时候，连影子都显得般配无比。</p><p> </p><p>22.</p><p>折腾了半天，两个人都饿了，敖三带唐新去吃海鲜。</p><p>唐新正在聚精会神地与一只螃蟹做斗争，敖三把虾剥好，尽数放进唐新的盘子里。</p><p>没想到小孩也正举着去了壳的蟹钳要给他。小孩愣了一瞬，或许害羞，连忙埋下头吃菠萝饭。</p><p>敖三心情大好，很受用地揉了揉小孩的头发：“现在知道疼人了。”</p><p>吃完饭，两个人去逛夜市。</p><p>唐新抱着椰子喝椰汁，看什么都觉得新鲜，一会要吃烤鱿鱼一会要吃芒果糯米饭，忽然手被牵住。</p><p>敖三把手指嵌进他的指缝，脸上波澜不惊，却还欲盖弥彰地说一句：“人多，别走散了。”</p><p>但游客稀疏，向来火热的夜市也只有寥寥几个人。唐新抿唇笑，却也没揭穿，反而攥紧了敖三的手。</p><p>敖三的手宽大干燥，有一层薄茧，温度沿着肌理，一路熨帖到唐新心间。</p><p>路过街边装潢得花里胡哨的服饰店，唐新很感兴趣，敖三陪他进去逛，给宋玄挑了件富含当地特色的纪念品做礼物。</p><p>忽然瞥到旁边一对用红绳手工编织成的手链，串着金色的小铃铛，精美得很。</p><p>一位漂亮的亚洲女性过来搭讪：“Hi! Are you Chinese? May I have your contact information?”</p><p>敖三礼貌回绝：“Sorry, I already have a lover...”</p><p>话音未落，唐新拿着两件热带风格的花衬衫纠结地走过来，苦恼地问他：“这件好看还是这件好看？”</p><p>“都好看，你穿什么都好看。”敖三凑近小孩耳畔，轻声说，“不穿最好看。”</p><p>那位亚洲女性诧异地看了他们一眼，又暧昧地笑，用蹩脚的中文说：“祝你们、幸福，百年好合。”</p><p>唐新瞬间耳朵红透。</p><p>最后敖三做主，把两件衬衫都买下，黄绿色的给小孩穿，黑蓝色的则给自己，顺便买了同花色的人字拖，在试衣间就换上了。</p><p>从店里出来，才发现海滩上在放烟花。唐新立刻欢呼雀跃跑去看，敖三追上去搂住他的腰。</p><p>嘭嘭嘭的声音中，唐新把头靠在敖三的肩上，敖三听到他同样如鼓般的心跳声。大簇大簇烟花绽放，大半个天际都被照亮，小孩的脸也被染上鲜活的色彩。</p><p>星空下，说不清是烟花更绚烂，还是唐新的眼睛更璀璨。</p><p>像一场盛大的仪式，同过去正式告别，迎接属于他们的、熠熠发光的未来。</p><p>唐新忽然抬起头，对着烟花闭上眼认真地许愿。</p><p>敖三问：“许的什么愿望？”</p><p>“考上心仪的大学，炫炫巡演顺利……”唐新掰着指头，“还有，希望你能快乐。”</p><p>“我只要你快乐。”敖三偏过头，温热的唇贴着小孩的太阳穴，“唐新，我爱你。”</p><p>小孩也转头看着他，明亮的眼睛慢慢地笑起来，弯成一道桥：“我也是。”</p><p>像是怕不够坚定，唐新又郑重地说了一遍：“我也爱你。”</p><p>然后敖三吻住唐新的唇。</p><p>不急切，也不情色，没有任何下流的欲望，完全是一个温柔的吻，带着一些甜蜜和很多浪漫。</p><p>胸口仿佛被汹涌的感情堵住，过往的鲜血和荣辱全都褪去，敖三感到前所未有的轻松，在爱里心甘情愿变成虔诚的信徒。</p><p>漫天的星光和烟火，都比不上这一刻真挚而热忱的纯粹爱意。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>23.</p><p>回到酒店，敖三几乎是一进门就把唐新抵在墙上亲。</p><p>他这一天克制了太久，甚至方才在只有他和唐新两人的电梯里，都差点忍不住想对小孩做点什么。现在欲火焚身，很难像往常一样游刃有余地把性爱的每一步都做到从容不迫。</p><p>唐新被吻到缺氧，推着敖三的手臂含糊道：“等、等一下，唔……还没洗澡……”</p><p>“那一起。”敖三把唐新横抱起来，小孩惊呼一声勾住他的脖子，敖三亲了亲小孩的唇，半哄骗半诱惑道：“别怕。”</p><p>浴室氤氲着朦胧的水汽，敖三打开花洒，刚买的崭新花衬衫瞬间被淋湿，丝质布料紧贴着胸膛，隐隐勾出胸肌的形状。</p><p>这样的敖三十足的性感，蓄满力量的肌肉微微股动，眸子因为水雾蒸腾而更加黑亮，连额发上将落未落的水珠都在传递浓郁的荷尔蒙信号。</p><p>敖三脱下短裤和内裤，半硬的性器跳出来，唐新的眼神乱飘，敖三把小孩的性器和自己的握在一起撸动。</p><p>太羞耻了，但也太刺激了，唐新感觉浑身的细胞都过了电一般，他抱着敖三的背，难以抑制地低低叫出声。</p><p>射精过后，唐新软绵绵地靠在敖三怀里，仰起头唇就能碰到敖三的喉结。</p><p>男人的喉结突出，在水汽的作用下隐约能不怎么清晰地看到血管，唐新一下一下地吻，又伸出舌头舔了舔。</p><p>敖三被弄得痒，这次轮到他说：“别闹。”</p><p>但小孩不依不挠，吸吮着敖三的喉结又亲又舔，甚至还轻轻咬了一下。</p><p>敖三揉捏着唐新的臀肉，故意沉下声音威胁道：“等下有你好受的。”</p><p>果然小孩瞬间就安分了，从敖三怀里逃脱，拿了毛巾匆匆擦干身上的水珠就要跑。敖三当然不会轻易放过他，长腿迈了几步就把小孩捉回来按到冰凉的瓷砖上。</p><p>就着温热的水，敖三抬起唐新的一条腿做扩张。小孩被他调教得能很快适应他的节奏，不一会唐新流的水就更多，敖三顺利插进去三根手指。</p><p>敖三想到他和唐新的第一次。小孩在浴室里被他操哭，红着眼圈要多诱人有多诱人，可怜兮兮地边哭边求饶，像只容易受惊的兔子。</p><p>思绪回溯到这一秒，小孩眼神迷蒙，气息紊乱，泥泞的后穴紧紧吸着他的手指，清瘦的身体随着他指节的曲起抽动而微微颤抖。</p><p>敖三觉得唐新连呼吸都是在勾引他。</p><p>他把手指抽出来，换成自己更粗大的阴茎插进去，先重重地顶了两下，然后挺动腰身大力操干起来。</p><p>浴室放大了令人面红耳赤的水声和撞击声，唐新被敖三掐着腿钉在墙壁上，每一次进出都又深又猛，他忍不住胡乱地叫，爽到脚趾蜷缩。敖三边用力顶弄边吻着小孩的耳垂，唇舌并用湿漉漉地舔咬。</p><p>这是唐新的敏感处，果然小孩没一会就受不了地败下阵来：“嗯……别、别碰那里……”</p><p>然而敖三有意要戏弄他，熟练地找到唐新的敏感点狠狠地撞击，小孩一下软了腰。</p><p>“啊……不行、不行了……”唐新被一阵一阵叠加的快感吞没，断断续续地哀求，“不要了，呜……停下，呜呜……”</p><p>敖三的动作慢下来，有一下没一下地顶，诱哄道：“那你叫声老公来听听。”</p><p>“你……”小孩咬着下唇，脸上一片绯红，“你欺负我……”</p><p>殊不知这幅模样更容易激起性欲和施虐欲，敖三耐着性子又往上顶了顶，颇为流氓地笑：“叫不叫？”</p><p>唐新脸红得要滴血，把手臂横在眼前，过了一会终于小声说：“老公……”</p><p>这一声又软又娇，敖三本来只是想逗逗唐新，没想到他真的会乖乖说。以前在床上唐新太过羞涩，敖三说两句荤话他就脸也红耳朵也红，敖三一般点到为止。</p><p>但此时敖三只觉得全身血液都沸腾起来，他舔了舔唇，声音低沉到喑哑：“再叫声我听听。”</p><p>小孩这次果断拒绝：“不要。”</p><p>于是敖三只好身体力行逼他就范，抽插的频率猛地加快，手也去揉弄唐新的性器。</p><p>快感像海啸掀起惊涛骇浪，唐新爽到要崩溃，呻吟的音调连绵婉转得他自己都觉得羞耻，却无暇分心顾及，因为敖三实在最知道如何调度他的情欲。</p><p>无论是技巧还是力道，甚至每个时间每个点，敖三都掌握得炉火纯青，他对唐新的身体太熟悉，有那么几个瞬间唐新被操得失语，叫都叫不出来。</p><p>开始唐新还稍微清醒一些，能唤敖三的名字服软求饶，后来则理智全无，敖三让他喊什么他就喊什么，乱七八糟的称呼喊了一堆。</p><p>做到最后他几近晕厥，已经不记得射了几次，手脚绵软浑身都没力气，靠敖三抱着才勉强支撑住重心。</p><p>敖三给小孩清理好，又洗了澡，才把睡着的小孩抱去床上休息。</p><p>然后他从放置在软椅上的牛皮纸袋里拿出一个丝绒小盒子打开，里面躺着一条串着金色铃铛的红绳，正是在服饰店他看上的那条。</p><p>敖三把手链戴到唐新手腕上，亲了亲小孩的额头：“红色很衬你。”</p><p>唐新在睡梦中发出一声呓语：“敖三，坏蛋……”</p><p>敖三笑了笑，关灯上床，搂住小孩的腰。</p><p> </p><p>24.</p><p>短暂的海岛之旅结束后，很快就出了高考成绩。</p><p>唐新考得很不错，比他预估的成绩还要高上几十分，报考国内顶尖的大学没有什么问题。</p><p>回校参加高校招生咨询会时，班主任很高兴地夸赞他，给了一些填志愿的建议。唐新听得心不在焉，说了几句客套话就去场馆排队领取招生信息参考书。</p><p>忽然被人拍了拍肩膀，唐新转头就看到举着两个冰淇淋的米乐。</p><p>米乐把海盐味的冰淇淋递给他，自己则咬了一口剩下的巧克力甜筒，笑问：“考得怎么样？”</p><p>看到他，唐新不知怎的就放松了下来。他觉得自己似乎应该找个人商量，而米乐毋庸置疑是最好的选择。唐新报了自己的分数。</p><p>“牛逼啊。”米乐见他手里拿着Z大和N大的资料册，又问，“打算考哪个大学？”</p><p>“还没想好。”唐新犹豫道，“可能会留在本地吧。”</p><p>米乐很惊讶：“你这个成绩……”说到一半像是又想到什么，表情一霎那竟然有些苦涩，他试探着问：“不会是因为敖三吧？”</p><p>唐新心下一跳。他没想到米乐轻易就说破了自己的那点心思。</p><p>实在是他根本不会隐藏情绪，米乐看到他的表情和反应就知道自己猜中了，不禁叹了口气：“你就这么喜欢他？为了他连前途都不要了？”</p><p>唐新突然有点不敢看米乐。</p><p>谢师宴那晚唐新其实有那么一点模糊的记忆，很模糊，因此不适合去细想，他害怕面对。他又想起敖三对他说过，要他跟米乐保持距离。</p><p>冰淇淋已经融化，奶油淌到米乐的手上，但米乐全然不顾。米乐盯着唐新的眼睛，一改往常的吊儿郎当，格外认真地说：“唐新，我喜欢你。”</p><p>短短六个字，沉重得让唐新说不出话来。</p><p>在这之前，他和米乐关系很好，米乐更是对他百般照拂。唐新家里没出事以前，他们经常放学后约出去吃火锅，米乐在火锅店边捞肥牛边抄唐新的作业，练习册上沾满红油。偶尔米乐惹事，唐新还会帮他写检讨，米乐就去奶茶店买唐新最喜欢的四季奶青请他喝。唐新唯一一次逃课，是米乐带他一起翻墙，两个人逃了晚自习，迎着夜风和星辰去看喜欢的乐队的路演。</p><p>有很多美好的回忆，唐新把这些都当成中学时代里宝贵的碎片珍藏。甚至逃课那夜，乐队翻唱的歌都仿佛还在耳边回响：“放弃规则/放纵去爱/放肆自己/放空未来*……”</p><p>但是现在他只能吐出一句：“米乐，对不起。”</p><p>唐新从来没有想过米乐会喜欢他。米乐长相出众，还很有个性，在学校里人气很高，就连校花也会无意示好。</p><p>如果不是敖三，或许他和米乐还会有一丝机会。</p><p>可惜一切都晚了。</p><p>米乐说：“没什么好对不起的。”他装作一点也不在乎的样子，目光虚虚地落在一所大学的招生简介上，“不喜欢我是你的损失，喜欢我的人多了去了。”</p><p>唐新一笑，他庆幸米乐向来不坦诚，因此彼此的和解才体面。</p><p>释怀远比他想象中容易。</p><p>“在聊什么？”</p><p>唐新有些讶异地转过身，敖三正脸色不太好地大步朝他们走来，米乐“切”了一声，转而去翻招生参考书。</p><p>唐新连忙说：“没什么。你怎么来了？”</p><p>敖三表情缓和了些：“公司没什么事，来你们学校逛逛。午饭想吃什么？”</p><p>“吃面吧，学校附近有家面馆很好吃。”唐新安抚他，跟米乐匆忙告别，“米乐，那我先走了。”</p><p>那边敖三一刻也不想跟米乐多待，已经往场馆外走。米乐拉住唐新，还是不放心地叮嘱一句：“如果他对你不好，你要告诉我。”</p><p>“他对我很好。”唐新这样说。</p><p>米乐松开手，唐新就追上敖三的步伐，跟他并肩走远了。</p><p>敖三的车停在十八中门口，唐新上车系好安全带，敖三却没有着急开车，而是问唐新：“想好志愿填哪个学校了吗？”</p><p>唐新看着腿上放置的咨询会上拿的一叠资料，最上面的是C大的宣传手册，“C大吧，C大挺好的。”</p><p>C大是C市最好的大学，然而敖三却皱起了眉。他知道，以唐新的分数，明明还可以有更好的选择。</p><p>“不要为了我而放弃你真正想报考的学校。”敖三直直地看着唐新，“唐新，你值得更好的。”</p><p>唐新也看着敖三。他不知道自己和米乐的对话有多少被敖三听了去，但他只是看着敖三。</p><p>车里开着充足的冷气，唐新却觉得掌心滚烫。敖三的眼里没有矫情的不舍和欲说还休，全是坦坦荡荡的柔软与包容。</p><p>总有些事比情爱重要，敖三比他领悟得更透彻，也愿意放手去成全。那么他的眼界自然也不能如此狭隘。</p><p>于是唐新终于下定决心，他不能辜负敖三的期望，也不能辜负自己。</p><p>唐新重重地点头：“好。”</p><p>“当然，在感情上，没人比我更好、更适合你了。”敖三发动车子，说。</p><p>虽然语气笃定，但敖三话里还是有一丝被乘虚而入的担忧与警觉。</p><p>唐新才发现，原来不仅仅是他自己，连身旁的这个男人，这个无坚不摧的男人，也会有没有安全感的一面。</p><p>如果不是敖三在开车，唐新都想凑过去亲他。</p><p>“我知道。”唐新说，“你就是最好，最适合我的人。”</p><p> </p><p>*五月天《盛夏光年》</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>25.</p><p>唐新最后被S市的F大录取，念临床医院专业。</p><p>在唐新收到录取通知书的第二天，敖三决定把唐一安的事告诉他。</p><p>那个男人虽然是唐新的生父，但歹毒而卑劣，利用完自己的亲生儿子就残忍抛弃，潜逃到美国躲债，但没多久就被其他债主除之后快。</p><p>敖三尽量简明扼要地说完，等待唐新的反应。</p><p>出乎他意料的是，唐新并没有他想象中那般表现出撕心裂肺的伤心与哀痛，唐新甚至平静到反常的地步。</p><p>“有的时候，我也巴不得他去死。”过了很久，唐新才轻声说，“他不是一个好父亲。小时候逼我学钢琴，曲子练不好要被他打骂，说我不配当他的儿子。我考试退步哪怕一名，他也会骂我丢他的脸。生意不顺利的时候，他会喝很多酒，然后拿我和我妈出气……我都不记得他什么时候对我笑过。我妈后来实在受不了这样的他，有一天和他大吵一架后离家出走，才在路上出了车祸……”</p><p>敖三握住唐新的手。唐新的手一片冰凉，有极力掩盖的、轻微的颤抖。</p><p>“可他毕竟是我爸。我妈去世后，我只有他这一个亲人了。”唐新低着头，继续说，“他打我也好，骂我也好，把我当做筹码也好，我都能忍受……我怪他，怨他，但不恨他。他给了我生命，我不可能恨他。”</p><p>说到这里，他终于掉下来一滴泪。</p><p>“没关系的，唐新。”敖三将唐新抱进怀里，拍着他的背安抚他的情绪，“你有我就够了。”</p><p>两天后，敖三在C市郊外的墓园买了块地，唐一安在美国尸骨无存，骨灰都没有留下，唐新就葬了一支钢笔。</p><p>那支钢笔是他很早很早以前参加市里的钢琴比赛拿一等奖时唐一安给他的奖励，那是唐新过去的十八年里为数不多从父亲那里得到的礼物。</p><p>但如今也没有任何意义了。</p><p>唐新在唐一安的墓前放了一捧白菊花，跪下来磕了个头。</p><p>如果不是唐一安，他不会来到这个世界上。如果不是唐一安，他不会去学钢琴，不会读书接受教育。如果不是唐一安，他也不会遇到敖三。</p><p>然而他终究要开始新的生活。</p><p>离开墓园的时候下起了小雨，敖三撑起沉重的长柄黑伞，揽住唐新的肩膀将他拢进伞下。透明的雨水在黑色的伞面上蜿蜒，像泪水砸到地上。</p><p> </p><p>26.</p><p>回到敖三的住处，发现沙发上有人在等。</p><p>是敖三的那个私人医生楚牙，他来找敖三报销最近的医疗支出费用——除了给敖三包扎治疗，他有的时候也会帮敖三的下属处理伤口。</p><p>看到跟在敖三身旁的唐新，楚牙打了个招呼，然后笑嘻嘻地从兜里拿了几包安全套给敖三：“见面礼，不用谢。”</p><p>唐新红着脸给他倒了杯茶。楚牙把整理好的各项款项明细给敖三看，敖三核对账单并给他转账时，楚牙就顺口跟唐新寒暄了几句。</p><p>听到唐新说要去F大读临床医学，楚牙沉痛地叹了口气：“唉，学什么不好非要学医，以后跟我抢饭碗。”</p><p>敖三对着他的后脑勺狠狠打了一记。</p><p>楚牙吃痛地捂住脑袋，然后拍着唐新的肩膀立刻改口，语气慷慨激昂：“年轻人，有前途！只有学医，才能救中国！只有学医，才能救世界！只有学医，才能救敖三！”</p><p>敖三冷冷地看了一眼他放在唐新肩上的手：“手拿开。”</p><p>“小气。”楚牙嘟囔道，又把唐新拉到一旁小声说：“哎我说，以后可不能白给敖三治病，不讹他个百八十万的，万一他以后在外面养个什么小情儿，你也得为自己着想不是……”</p><p>这句话不幸还是被敖三听到，楚牙见好就收，为了生命安全着想，在敖三动手前飞快地说了句拜拜就撤了。</p><p>虽然敖三知道唐新不会把楚牙的那些话当真，但他还是咳了一声：“你别听他乱讲，我以前……是混蛋了点，但以前是以前，以后我不会辜负你。”</p><p>“我当然相信你。”唐新毫不犹豫地说，然后又缓慢地加上一句，“我也爱你。”</p><p>敖三把手贴在唐新的脸上，指腹轻柔地摩挲着。</p><p>气氛适合接吻，敖三的欲望掩饰不住，他亲昵地蹭着唐新的鼻尖，触碰唐新的唇。他们拥抱在一起，亲吻着跌跌撞撞地往沙发上倒。</p><p>敖三已经把手从唐新的T恤下摆伸进去揉捏唐新白细的腰了，他被蹭得起了反应，半勃起的器物隔着黑色西装裤贴着唐新的腿根，吻从唐新的唇往下经过脖颈一路到锁骨。</p><p>而唐新也情动了，脸色微红地喘着气，随着敖三挑逗性的抚摸微微弓起身子，敖三把他的T恤卷上去，露出雪白的肌肤和胸前的两点凸起。</p><p>然后东西落地的声音打断了他们的亲热。</p><p>宋玄站在门口，脚边散落着便利店的塑料袋，正目瞪口呆地看着他们。</p><p>敖三也愣了几秒，反应过来后连忙把西装外套给唐新披上，也扣上自己半解的衬衫。他一时没想到要怎么解释，只能干巴巴地喊弟弟的名字：“炫炫……”</p><p>但撞破这尴尬情景的宋玄既没有愤怒也没有悲伤，只是不太确定地说：“……打扰了？”</p><p>唐新紧紧抓着敖三的外套，不安而惶恐地看着宋玄。当时他以弟弟的身份堂而皇之地待在敖三身边，如今却被宋玄看到他们在做这种事，更印证这从头到尾都像是一个骗局。</p><p>何况哥哥和同性在一起，实在不是常人所能接受的。</p><p>然而宋玄看了看他，却是长舒一口气，接着对敖三说：“原来他不是你的私生子，而是你的男朋友。”</p><p>宋玄把滚落在地上的火腿肠和可乐捡起来装进塑料袋：“看来我来的不是时候……”</p><p>“炫炫。”敖三打断他，“留下来一起吃晚饭吧。”</p><p>其实敖三也很忐忑，本来以为宋玄对唐新的态度还算亲近，但他和唐新的关系到底不能光明正大地上台面，因而不知道宋玄会怎么看待他们之间的事。</p><p>饭桌上很沉默，敖三夹了一筷子酸菜鱼给宋玄后欲言又止地看着他，唐新则是一口饭菜都没动，时不时偷瞄宋玄。</p><p>宋玄嘴里满满当当塞着红烧肉，莫名其妙地看着他俩：“吃饭呀，看我干嘛。”</p><p>但敖三和唐新还是没有动作。于是宋玄放下筷子，眨了眨眼：“你们是不是误会了，我对你们的关系没有任何异议。你们要亲要抱还是要做更亲密的事都可以，不用因为我而有所顾忌，怎么搞的我像封建家长一样。是你们要谈恋爱，又不是我谈恋爱。”</p><p>他补充道：“我不反对，我很支持。我们公司也有很多同性情侣，这没什么啊，性别不代表什么。伍总老是爱说，爱没有不同，真爱是无罪的。”</p><p>说完这些话，他拿起可乐给敖三和唐新的杯子满上，然后举杯诚恳又愉悦地说：“祝你们百年好合，长长久久。”</p><p>敖三举起杯子，唐新也举起杯子，他们悬着的心终于落回原地。</p><p>三个玻璃杯碰在一起，发出清脆的响声。</p><p>吃完饭唐新去阳台上接了个电话，宋玄窝在小沙发上捏着手柄打游戏，敖三走过去跟他挤在一起，宋玄就叫起来：“哥你碍着我发挥了……诶诶诶我要死了！”</p><p>敖三说：“炫炫，谢谢你。”</p><p>他可以不要他人的理解和认同，世俗的眼光如何，社会的评价如何，舆论的导向如何，他都不在乎。但他非常需要家人的祝福，尤其是宋玄的。</p><p>因为这是他从小宠到大的、唯一的弟弟。</p><p>“哥，你不用跟我说谢谢。”宋玄靠在敖三肩头，声音放软了，像很轻的叹息，“你从小那么包容我疼爱我，为我遮风挡雨，让我能去做自己想做的事。我知道你为了我，为了爸妈，为了这个家，做出了很多让步和牺牲……”</p><p>“但你也有权利去追求自己的幸福。人总要自私一回为自己争取什么，这一次换你去任性。无论你做什么，要和谁在一起，我永远都是站在你这一边的，我也希望你幸福、快乐。”</p><p>这么多年，哪怕宋玄在娱乐圈的事业风生水起，拿了无数大小奖项，成为独当一面的歌王，但在敖三心里，宋玄也一直是需要在他的羽翼庇护下的弟弟，他竭尽所能地给宋玄营造干净无菌的纯真乐园。</p><p>然而如今敖三才发现，他的这个弟弟，早就已经长大了。</p><p>宋玄待到八点就走了，说什么也不愿意留，还俏皮地开玩笑：“不打扰你们的二人世界，单身狗回公司加班了。”</p><p>宋玄走后唐新依然惴惴不安：“我们这样，炫炫哥……他真的没关系吗？”</p><p>“没事。”敖三咬了一下唐新的耳垂，轻轻吹了口气，“要是你可以生孩子，他巴不得马上就当小叔叔。”</p><p>唐新被这个直白的玩笑调戏得好半天说不出话，敖三埋在他肩头笑得发抖，唐新羞愤地推开敖三：“你胡说什么。”他转身说要去洗澡。</p><p>“反正等下也要洗的。”</p><p>敖三抱住他，唐新还没反应过来，就被压到了沙发上，敖三的气息笼罩住他。</p><p>“那我们继续。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>27.</p><p>C市到S市距离约1740公里，飞行大概需要2小时25分。</p><p>唐新从F大的图书馆往学校正门口走，只走到一半路程，但已经借着路灯看清了黑夜中的那个熟悉的身影，立刻愣在原地。</p><p>手机里面还传出因为电流而略微失真的声音，凉爽的夜风把唐新的头发吹乱，但唐新也顾不得整理，他握着手机的指尖微微攥紧。他几乎不敢相信。</p><p>敖三就站在那里，冲他张开手臂，温柔地笑：“唐新。”</p><p>唐新一秒也不想再浪费，朝着敖三飞奔，风擦着他的耳朵滚过去，景色飞快地后退模糊了样子，他喘着气一往无前地一直跑，就像在奔赴一场热爱。</p><p>最后唐新扑进敖三怀里，用力地抱住他。两个人紧紧地贴在一起，听到彼此有力的心跳声。</p><p>然后敖三感觉到自己肩上的一小块布料迅速被液体浸湿。</p><p>“怎么哭了。”敖三有点无奈地轻拍唐新的背，“我以为你见到我会很高兴。”</p><p>“……是很高兴。我很高兴，”唐新深吸一口气，声线还带着未平复的颤抖，“高兴到我会以为我在做梦。”</p><p>敖三于是在他的唇上啄了一下：“这样还觉得自己在做梦吗？”他又认真地双手捧着唐新的脸，稍微用力地吻了一下：“这样呢？”</p><p>他们就在这里亲吻。在F大的大门口，在路灯下，在吹着晚风的街道上亲吻。</p><p>直到有外出的F大学生回校，频频侧目，唐新才不好意思地结束了漫长的亲吻。</p><p>敖三声音沙哑地开口：“唐新，我很想你。”</p><p>上次来S市还是两年前被扣押了一批货，近几年敖三的事业逐渐稳定下来，不再像从前一样各地走动奔波。敖三没想到这次的行程会如此仓促，甚至根本不在他的计划之内——他原本应该提前通知，准备好礼物，体面地来找唐新。</p><p>但思念疯长似野草，他无法忍受和唐新的分离，哪怕仅仅只过去了短短一个月。</p><p>因此他在这个普通的周五，毅然决然地抛下工作，遵循了内心最冲动但也最真实的想法，买了最近一班C市飞S市的航班，这样突兀地出现在唐新面前。</p><p>见到唐新的这一刻，舟车劳顿的疲惫感一扫而空，心里思念的缝隙也被填满。敖三想，还好这个惊喜终究是喜大于惊的。</p><p>唐新轻声说：“我也很想你。很想很想。”</p><p>这是唐新第一次出远门，他在C市度过了人生中的前十八年，C市的山和水，桥和轻轨，火锅和小面都成为他骨肉里熟悉到难以割舍的一部分。</p><p>出发去S市的那天他起得很早，敖三开车送他去机场，唐新透过车窗往外看C市蒙蒙亮的天，清晨的雾环绕着远处连绵的山，刹那间一股怅然若失的情绪一下子击中了他。他才知道他是多么舍不得这片土地，多么的舍不得敖三。</p><p>尽管他很快适应了S市的环境，认识了交好的同学、志同道合的朋友，学到了许多知识，生活变得忙碌而丰富多彩，但很多个夜晚，他都会想念敖三。</p><p>所以当他听到敖三在电话里说“唐新，你到学校门口来，我给你准备了惊喜”时，他难以抑制地心跳加速，想到一个大胆的可能性。</p><p>越往外走他的心就跳得越快，思念呼之欲出，然后猜想和现实重叠，敖三真的来找他了。</p><p>唐新给室友发微信，说晚上不回去了，如果宿管来查拜托帮他掩护。室友痛快答应，又调侃他说陪女朋友啊。</p><p>唐新抿了抿唇，打字道：“陪男朋友。”</p><p>他们厮混了一整个周末，敖三在F大稍远的地方订了家宾馆，他们白天去看电影、逛街、吃火锅，晚上聊天、打闹、做爱。</p><p>到了周日下午，敖三不得不回去了。他不管不顾地撇下工作来这里两天，想必属下已经焦头烂额，却不敢擅自打扰他，但AZY总有一些事需要他亲力亲为。</p><p>唐新坚持要送敖三去机场，想和敖三待到最后一秒。敖三以前没发现唐新这么黏人，但他很受用。</p><p>过安检前，唐新顾不得羞涩和胆怯，主动踮起脚尖亲吻敖三的唇，急切地表达浓烈的留恋。</p><p>他们在人来人往的机场吻别。</p><p>这个地方见证了太多的别离，因而也见证了许多真挚的情和吻。</p><p>一吻完毕，敖三叮嘱了唐新几句好好学习照顾好自己之类的话，刚要去排队安检，却被一位年轻的短发女人笑容满面地拦住：“你们好。”</p><p>女人将工作证展示给敖三和唐新看，她手中的话筒上的logo牌印着S市台标和彩虹图案，身旁还跟着两个扛着仪器设备的男人。</p><p>“不好意思，可以耽误你们两分钟吗？”女人说，“我们是S市电视台的，正在做一期有关LGBT的节目策划，需要进行街头采访来搜集素材，不知道两位愿不愿意配合一下……”</p><p>敖三其实不太喜欢这样抛头露面，但他忽然生出了一个念头，一个想要留下什么做纪念的念头。</p><p>于是他带着询问的目光看向唐新，唐新本来就不太擅长拒绝，看敖三没有过多的抗拒，便点点头：“好的。”</p><p>女记者先抛出一个缓解气氛的问题：“两位很般配，看得出来感情也很深厚，你们在一起多久了呢？”</p><p>唐新想了想：“四个多月了。”</p><p>敖三说：“四个月零七天。”</p><p>唐新闻言一愣，他没想到敖三记得这么清楚，随即低头笑了一下，在摄像机拍不到的地方偷偷牵住了敖三的手。</p><p>“选择这条路需要很大的勇气，那么在这条路上有没有遇到过什么困难，比如家里人坚决反对你们在一起，或者是身边的朋友不看好你们的感情？”</p><p>敖三果断说：“没有。”</p><p>唐新微笑道：“我们很幸运，家人和朋友都很支持我们。你也说选择这条路需要很大的勇气，而这种勇气和爱是可以战胜一切困难的。”</p><p>“虽然现在社会风气开放，时代在进步，民众的思想也大大解放，但依然有许多人接受不了甚至歧视LGBT群体，两位对此有什么看法，或者说有没有受到某些言论的影响？”</p><p>“别人怎么说怎么做和我们无关。”敖三握紧了唐新的手，“尖锐的语言是锋利的匕首，有的时候会把人伤得遍体鳞伤，但爱拥有化解一切负面因素的力量。我们深爱彼此，因而我们无畏流言。”</p><p>“Love is love.”唐新温和地说，“爱之所以是爱，在于它伟大的包容性。我爱的人也爱我，已经是非常不容易发生的小概率事件了，我花光了所有的运气才遇到他，为什么还要拘泥于性别呢？”<br/>“是啊，真爱是不分性别的。”女记者笑了笑，“那最后对对方说点什么吧。”</p><p>唐新说：“我爱他。”</p><p>敖三说：“他是我一生的真爱和自由。”</p><p>两个人在镜头前对视而笑。</p><p>后来这个短暂的采访和其他采访一起被剪辑到节目中，宋玄在微博上看到cut后立即转发给敖三：“哥，你好肉麻啊。”</p><p>敖三登上自己的工作微博，用这个粉丝数一百多万的认证为AZY特保公司董事长的账号转发了那条采访微博，也不管消息栏如何爆炸，又看了一遍这个采访。</p><p>节目最后放了一张彩虹图，背景音乐配了一首很好听的歌——</p><p>“别让谁去改变了你<br/>你是你 或是妳 都行<br/>会有人 全心的 爱你”*</p><p> </p><p>28.</p><p>五年后。</p><p>毕业季的F大，到处都洋溢着离别和愉快的氛围。唐新穿着学士服，站在树下的阴凉处捏着手机回复消息。他们班刚拍完班级大合照，现在同学们都在聊天拍照。</p><p>同班的一位女同学热情地招呼道：“唐新！过来这边合照呀！”</p><p>“啊不好意思，我有点事，等下再拍可以吗？”唐新歉意地一笑，没等同学回复就迫不及待地往教学楼跑。</p><p>宋玄正在吃甜筒，远远看到唐新跑来，便兴奋地冲他招手，大声喊他的名字：“唐新！唐新——”</p><p>看到有人往这边看来，宋玄又连忙把帽子往下拉了拉挡住自己的脸，躲到敖三身后。</p><p>敖三将手中抱着的大捧玫瑰花递给唐新：“毕业快乐。”</p><p>“为什么毕业要送玫瑰花，哥你是不是在夹带私货。”宋玄偷偷说。</p><p>敖三：“再说你回C市去。”</p><p>宋玄忿忿道：“哇，娶了媳妇忘了弟啊！”</p><p>宋玄一早就吵着要来S市玩，又要看东方明珠又要去迪士尼乐园，为此几个星期前就开始加班加点地专门赶通告，这才好不容易从繁忙的行程中挤出了几天假期，并信誓旦旦地向敖三保证自己不当电灯泡，见过唐新就哪凉快哪呆着去，绝对不会耽误他们的二人世界。</p><p>大夏天的，宋玄帽子墨镜口罩准备齐全，虽然看起来更加可疑，但敖三还是多加了一张机票，带他一起来了S市。</p><p>尽管全副武装，但奈何名气太大，没多久宋玄还是被认了出来。一群小姑娘缠着他签名合影，有人拍了照片和视频放到网上，于是很快又有许多宋玄的粉丝跑来F大。</p><p>粉丝越来越多，保安为了维持校园秩序开始赶人，但狂热的粉丝岂能善罢甘休，非但不听劝，反而将F大堵了个水泄不通。</p><p>眼看场面快要失控，被团团包围的宋玄无力地向敖三求救：“哥，救我……”</p><p>没想到一向疼他的哥哥不仅见死不救，还看不见他似的，跟唐新耳语了几句，然后两个人就牵着手跑了。</p><p>“我们就这样扔下炫炫哥，真的可以吗？”唐新不放心地问。</p><p>“别担心，他比我们会应付这种情况。”敖与唐新十指相扣，声音温柔似水，“我们私奔吧。”</p><p>唐新舒展开眉眼，笑着说：“好。”</p><p>他还穿着学士服，奔跑起来的时候，风把宽大的衣袖吹得鼓起来，他就像一只鸟，冲破桎梏，冲破过往，迎来新生。</p><p>怀中抱着的玫瑰花沿街掉落几朵花瓣，空气里全是欢乐的因子，两个人一路跑一路笑，丝毫不理会路人的目光，仿佛世界霎时黯淡无光，只剩下他们在肆意挥霍着这大好的时光和爱意，似乎就连风里都带着玫瑰的香气。</p><p>街边的奶茶店在放歌，正是五年前宋玄那首大爆的情歌——</p><p>“是否要等到八月落雪花/蓝色月亮融化/眼泪在零下十度蒸发/才敢沉默问那个他/可以吻你吗……”</p><p>而现在，他们不需要询问，不需要假设，也不需要任何条件，可以大方地、自由地亲吻彼此，亲吻他们的爱人。</p><p> </p><p>END</p><p> </p><p>*蔡依林《玫瑰少年》</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>